Echo Sparks
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: Echo is an abnormal and hyper 16 year old girl, who dreams of rocking out with her best friends and band The Highlights. But, one day everything changed when she was kidnap by the Cons. Echo finds out that she's the reincarnated of the Allspark. With the help of the Autobots and her unknown father this is one of the craziest gigs she'll ever play. Don't own Au2bots just oc's.Hitaus
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHEEEELLLLOOOOOO! LOL. This sf4l with a new story except it's about all your favorite car changing robots. You guess it Transformers. I'm a fan of anything that's cute, badass, or funny. Either way I have a shit-load of fandom. So here it is review/ fav / or follow. Peace! **

_Summary: The Allspark is all creation of Cybertronians also known as the Autobots. Not long the grand cube has now reincarnated itself to a new being. A girl who is one of the daughter of the Autobot Ironhide, the weapons specialist. Meet the crazy, funny, dangerous and musical adventures of Echo Hollins who is not only trying to juggle High School, but also juggling to keep control of a power that brings life to a robotic species._

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**:: Com link :: - sender **

**Name: **Echo Selene Spark Hollins

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5ft.

**Weight:** 108 pounds

**Species: **human and ½ Cybertronian, so a techno organic

**Hair: **pearl white with bright silver metallic highlights all over her hair

**Eyes: **really bright neon green with electric blue specks around the iris

**Style: **straight, reaching to her hips

**Skin: **porcelain pale

**Clothes style: **black and anything that goes with it except brown. Skirts, tops, short shorts, t-shits, knee and thigh high socks, leather chocker's, basically anything that makes her look anime.

**Personality: **Echo, is an over-energetic teen, who loves to have fun and bringing a smile to anyone'sface. Silly, childish, somewhat a ditz, musical, crazy, sweet, caring, optimistic, positive, reckless, simple minded, cheerful, and powerful.

**Mother: **Melody Hollins

**Father: **Ironhide

**CHAPTER ONE**

Just a Regular Day

Far from Mission and Tranquility City live a house in the suburbs with all the other small houses. A two-story stone house with dozens of flower beds appeared at the end of the road. This house belong to a woman, whose husband has been fighting a war that been going on for so long. This woman has a daughter who has never seen her father, but will bring back life to a decade planet for a mysteries species.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Uuuuggghhhhhh!" I groan.

So not wanting to wake up. I reach over my nightstand trying to feel my alarm clock go on in off. Once, I felt the cheap plastic I smash my fist on the snooze button.

_That's b_etter. I snuggle on my pillow.

Not long about two and a half minutes my mother charge in getting ready to battle with me to get my lazy butt up.

"Rise and shine Echo Hollins!" My mom somewhat yelled. "You got school in twenty minutes!"

"Awwww! I don't want tooooooooo!" I whined, loudly.

"Echo Hollins." My mom said, sternly. "You get up from that bed before I ground you to the next century!"

I sign in defeat.

"Fine."

I got up when my mom left leaving me and my skimpy pajamas a tight, but snuggly baby blue cotton top that has a kitty curl up sleeping with z's in a talk bubble and really short shorts that can pass as undies and head to my bathroom. I look at myself at my medicine cabinet's mirror yawing and wiping the sand out of my eyes.

I look at a girl who's skin is pale as snow, her strange hair that's uncharacteristically and abnormal white as will, but had a shine to it thanks' to these silver platinum highlights that go to the top of the roots of her scalp and down to the ends usually it's all nice and straight now it's all willy-nilly going over her shoulders and passing her heart shape face, strange eyes that were a very bright green that could pass as neon with bright blue specks shown her wide almond eyes and between her small button nose, that were looking at her lazily.

Yep, this is me the strange hair and eyes girl, Echo Hollins.

Turing on the faucet splashing cold water on my face, wipe it off with a towel. I look back at myself and smiled.

"Alright." I giggled. "Let's do this."

Not long about maybe twelve minutes I got done fixing myself. My willy-nilly hair was now straight and clean the sliver highlights were shining ever so brightly placing two long strands at the front of my face so it covers my ears, snow skin now glowing from a quick shower with rosy tints on my cheeks, I was wearing a nice smooth leather top that's black on the left and white on the right the straps were black and a black crop jacket, black knife pleated skirt that stops above my knees, a white belt with silver studs hanging on my hips, black and white strip knee high socks, black Lotia dress shoes that you can tied then into a bow above the ankles, and my silver and black necklace.

I don't leave home without it. It belongs to my dad, who I never seen before, mom never told me who he is it was always a sensitive subject. The necklace is a weird robot metal face that's silver and black he made this from me, that's what my mom said, it's hold by a silver chain. It's weird not knowing who your dad is. Being born with white hair and silver highlights is a big mystery and eyes that practically glow really needs some explanation.

After, I lock my necklace around my neck I grab my panda back and yes I have a panda backpack because their big fluffy white and black puff balls of adorableness. And my Dave Murray Fender Stratocaster guitar that's also black and white which I like to call "Snow Black".

"Echo, breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled.

"Coming!"

I quickly strap my pack on my back grabbing the case of my guitar and slid down the stairs like a three year old. Hey, you would do the same if you have stairs in your house.

"Whhheeee!" I cheered.

Jump off the rail and walk to the kitchen placing then besides the kitchen table. There greeting me was a beautiful red head, her hair was wavy that stops to her shoulder blades, fair peach skin, emerald eyes, which I inherit it from, she was wearing a white coat that has a name tag on the left side that reads "Dr. Hollins", that covers her black business top and white tulip skirt, she also have black slingback heels. This is my mother Melody Hollins, she may look like in her twenties, but believe me she's no were near it, ha, ha, old people.

"About time." She muttered. "You know I don't like waking up as much as you do."

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged.

Mom place fat-free waffles, don't ask, that's already covered in syrup also fat and sugar free. Why the healthy stuff you might ask? Will, my mom is a doctor at Tranquility Hospital about ten and a half miles from here. I'm guess from all my childhood she's a health freak I don't know that's the only answer I can come up with, but old will *shrugged* and the sugar that's easy I'm already hyper so giving me another douse of sugar will be adding another ticking time bomb which I like to describe my energy. Can't help it I was born hyper and l'll die hyper.

"Meow."

I felt something soft and furry wrapping around my ankles. I look down to see a small white puff-ball with four legs and a long slender tail. It had an aqua collar that had a bell and a name tag.

"Hi, Meow-meow." I greeted my kitten by rubbing my ankles on her head.

A loud purr vibrate on her.

"You and Hemi have band practice, right?" Mom asks.

"Yup?" I said popping the p. "Spring break is next week and I like to make sure we pass this semester."

Who is Hemi and why I have practice? Easy, I'll tell you. Hemikio Hatsharu my best friend in the whole wide world. She and her family move next door when I was six, judging by the name, yes, she's Japanese. She's sixteen like me, but a three months older. Me, Hemi, and her brothers Gin and Kirto, who are a year older than us and twins, we're in a band together called the "Highlights". Why, will let me give you the short version of the story.

Her dad is a music director and recorder at Tranquility University, he taught his kids how to play when I can along my mom sign me up in violin practice. I was good for a kid, but when Mr. Hatsharu heard me he asks my mom if he can teach me how to play guitar. I begged mom, because I want to learn and play with Hemi and her brothers. She agreed and birth our friendship and band. "Highlights", is the name Hemi called ourselves when I was little I still had the silver highlights.

Mrs. Hatsharu, who is also a doctor and works with my mom too becoming best friend's quickly, wonder if I was alright mom explain to her I was born with them saying I was just an unique child or whatever.

Can you blame her? If you see a six year old with highlights you think their parents are crack in the head or something. Anyway, Hemi's dad had taught me less than a month and I became good at it don't know why, but I always been a fast learner always comes in handy sometimes. Her dad also discovered that I can sing too. I was only singing ring-around-the-rosy with Hemi just playing around. So, now he taught me vocals and years after that I became good, in my opinion at least.

When me and Hemi were ten and Gin and Kirto we're eleven they had a surprise for me and guess what they got highlights like me. Hemi were pink covering her side bangs and the roots to the end of her pigtails, Gin's were blue like Hemi's covering his bangs and to the roots, and Kirto was green bangs covered and roots. We been friends since then and forever we will be.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

A car's horn was sounding off.

"Oh, that's Hemi!" I gulped down my milk. "Love you mom, bye! And bye Meow-meow!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek grab my stuff and book it.

"Love you too!" She shouted at me.

I close the door and see an aqua 2008 Honda Fit out in my drive way. It's Hemi's car that she got on her sixteen birthday, lucky bean-eater. I already have my license, but I work at this cute 80's style dinner downtown I'm saving enough money to buy myself a car. So far I have about I think 2,654 dollars including tips from customers, but I'm halfway there. Yippee!

"Īkagen'ni shite, Echo-san!" Hemi yelled, annoyed. "We're going to be late!"

(Come on!)

"Gomen'nasai!" I ran towards her.

(Sorry!)

Began friends with Japanese you'll learn a few words from them now in days.

She rolled her dark chocolate eyes and let me sit at the passenger seat. Hemi still had her hair in pigtails always has been when she was six, but it reach half her back. She was wearing a navy blue top that had a green angry anime figure on the middle with yellow straps and a pink undershirt, jean short shorts, pink tights, and her black combat boots with pink shoelaces.

"About time." She huffed with a slight accent. "Can't you get ready faster?"

"Lay off Hemi."

Gin was at the back his arms couching his head. 17 years old, Gin's ebony hair reach to his shoulders and long side bangs that cover his left same chocolate eyes his deep blue highlights reach to the roots and stop halfway. He was wearing a _Beastie Boys _shirt under a black and blue checkered shirt, black jeans, and blue converse shoes.

"How can she?" Kirto smirk. "She's on her "lady month."

Kirto was seating next to Gin headphones on and smiling coyly also 17 years old. Hair layered in short green spikes at the top, but half his head is dyed green and long straight hair at bottom hold by a red hairband stopping at his back. Wearing a black rip-sleeve button up shirt only two were down seeing his collar bone, black tight jeans, a black and silver spick stud bracelet on his right wrist, and red steel-toe combat boots.

"Kuso kurae!" Hemi growled at them.

(Screw you!)

That made Kirto laughed.

"Alright that's enough." I said stopping them fighting on a Thursday.

Hemi growled under her breath muttering about stupid brothers and hormones at the same time pulling the car out of my house not wanting to listen anymore. I got my iPhone out with a Pikachucase on it. GO, GO Pikachu! And my headphones and start listening to "Witch Hunt" English version by Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len. Being friends with Japanese, who use to live in Tokyo, can really effect you, my song list are half and half of Japanese and English.

"Hey, Echo?" Gin asks me. "Got that song ready? You know Mrs. Janet is grading us today while Spring break is tomorrow."

"YEAH BABY!" Kirto fist-pump the air. "A whole week of relaxing and babes."

I couldn't help, but laugh a little while Gin and Hemi shook their heads at him. Kirto was always the party and goofy animal in their family. Cocky, ignorant, lay-back, and funny that was K for yah. But, he's actually the funest person you ever met. While Gin on the other hand he was mature, level-headed, sometime serious, fun, quiet, and a big brother to everyone. Gin is the first born and older brother only for five minutes, K is the second, while Hemi is the last. He sometimes serious even when he was a kid he tell us to be careful especially me since, I always been reckless at times like climbing a twenty foot tree when I was seven.

He always look out for us and that what makes him an awesome brother. Hemi is the mixture of both of Gin and K. she's fun, serious, cocky, slightly temper mental and a bit of an attitude, punk rock chick, and can be mature or not either way she's my best friend ever.

"Yeah." I turn to him. "I have the song list in my pack."

"Good." He nodded.

We came to the highway that leads use to Mission City School of Arts. That's were me and my friends study at. Not long we turn the corner to see a really large lime stone building here at the art school you can really expires yourself. There's a lot of categories from acting, music, dancing, and painting. A lot of things that you can do me and the guys are in the music program. Me on my Dave Murray Fender Stratocaster, Gin's on his silver Yamaha electric guitar, Kirto on his misty black Ibanez Bass Guitars, and Hemi on her black and pink Ludwig drums that have "Highlights written across the bass drum in silver letters. We can sing, but I take the lead.

Since, their dad taught how to sing first they made me the lead singer. It's awesome and the same time nerve wrecking, because you have to face dozens of people, but that what makes it exciting. Hemi park the car and we all got out. I carefully pull out my guitars case out while Gin's and K's are strap in their case backpacks they were helping Hemi getting her drums cases. A lot of hassle, but we manage.

The thing of Art schools it's different from regular schools and I mean different. Once, you step inside you'll see why. Besides students in their different groups singing from the right while the dancers are practicing their best dances moves everywhere, by the way you might want to be carefully. One misdirection you'll crash by a jazz dancer. The bell ring and everyone went their classes the atmosphere was sparkling today will it always is, but since Spring Break is coming I guess everyone is ready for their Holidays.

We headed to the music room along with four other bands. The music room had a stage with lights and everything, amps on the sides of the wine color currants, the lights in perfect angle, and everyone was getting ready setting up their equipment. We did the same, the music room was the biggest room in the building because it's also the theater room and the hundreds of seats down of the bottom of the stage was there to prove it. Hemi and her brothers got ready in no time I was just tuning my guitar strings making sure their right.

"Alright, class."

Mrs. Janet the music teacher came in with a smile on her face as usual and let just say she's not like all other teachers.

She's in her mid-twenties, her brown hair with blonde highlights were turn to the side seeing the half right of her head shave, she was dress as a punk, black leather tube top, jeans, chocker, and jacket, steel-toe combat boots, vampire piercings, both of her ears are pierce to the lobe and the top, she had blood red lipstick, and black eye shadow that make her icy blue eyes pop. Yup, she is not like any other teacher I think she had a phase in college. But, everyone loves her and she's the best music teacher we have.

"Okay, guys." She seated at one of the theater chairs boots resting on another. "This is the final week, before Spring Break tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kirto cheered, loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Right." Mrs. Janet, chuckled. "Today you all will perform me a song that you all choose on Monday this week for your final grade. You'll be grade for your energy and how much you feel in the music, grades will be posted beside the door."

We all nodded understanding perfectly.

"Good, James and the Crazies your up."

We waited until a shaggy blonde boy and his friend start playing _Na, Na, Na, Na _by _My Chemical Romance. _After that a bleach blond girl had her violin and start playing _Beethoven's 5__th__. _ There was just one more and we're next.

"Alright, girls let's see what you got."

In the stage eight girls stand side by side hands on their hips. The lead singer was a girl name Veronica Tubs, she's a junior along with her friends also with K and Gin, nice curly strawberry hair ending on her back, good figure wearing a short jean skirt that show a bit too much of her legs and a pink crop halter top that you can see her slightly large chest, rosy lipstick, and soft blue eye shadow that brings out her hazel eyes. The Sugarhearts, and trust me there is nothing sugar about them.

Veronica is kind of our enemy, but mostly to Hemi. She thinks she's a future fake plastic body wanabee with a snobby attitude just because her dad is the mayor of the city she thinks she can get away with anything. She's pissed at us, but mostly at me just because we won the Mission City School's championship.

Me and my Hemi were freshman while Gin and Kirto were sophomores. We actually won with a perfect score while she had half close to winning so after that she hates me because I was a better singer them her. Gin and Kirto do their best to ignore her she basically flirting with them asking if they can join her group and she will be very "grateful" if you know what I mean.

I don't really care I just get on with my life. Sure, she's mean to me, but trying to get involve in one of her spats is not my thing. The smart thing to do is walk away and ignore it, but it makes her even madder. I'm more of a try-to-find-a-peaceful-solution-without-violence type of girl. No I never hit anyone besides playfully, no I don't talk smack to anyone, and no I would not stop to anyone's level of being a world class bitch on her period. Like I said, I'm a peaceful type of girl who likes to make everyone smile and enjoy her life.

Once, she and her friend was done singing _Single Ladies _from _Beyoncé_ getting a bunch of claps and cheers from the students she flash a smug smile towards us which causing the guys to tense with annoyance and Hemi blowing smoke out of her ears. Me did not pay attention I send the guys a smile signaling them everything is okay. As always it works and they smile back.

"Alright, thank you Sugarhearts." Mrs. Janet yawned. "Last we have The Highlights."

We walk to the center of the stage everyone was looking at us resilient to know what we'll sing. Veronica watch with distaste already annoyed that we have their attention.

"Okay, Echo." Mrs. Janet said. "You don't disappoint so show us what you have for us."

I nodded her with a smile.

"Proceeded."

"We're going to sing." I said. "_Egoselfish_."

"Okay guys." I played the notes. "Let's go!"

We been practicing on this song nearly every day. And we we're going to show how much we work hard on this.

"_Love or self, you have to choose - is it I, or is it you?"_

_"Very well, the choice is yours - and with your glimpse..."_

**~FAR FROM THE CITY~ **

**:: Lord Megatron, we have finally found the girl:: - Starscream.**

"_Well, "love" is what we give, and "love" is what we get,_

_So I would have to say, we're quite a happy set_

_Our intuitions off, we love each other still_

_"Ego," or else, "we go"? Let's be sure to make this clear..."_

**::Excellent, years of finding the human will bring back what is my::- Megatron. :: Proceeded when the girl is alone::**

**::Yes Lord Megatron::- Starscream signoff.**

"_I'm doing this all for you; "I'm doing this all for me"?_

"_Dare say that about our love, and mister, I'll have to do away with you..."_

Up in the air a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor was flying high in the center of two more strange and unique aircrafts along with an AH-64 Apache helicopter on the left and on the right was a small Heliplane.

"_In the end, we're still just fine to keep on smiling all the time_

_If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,_

_Then where it is that you must be, is anywhere but here with me"_

**::Shockwave how far are we from the Allspark?::-Starscream.**

**::Radar says about 35 earth miles::-Shockwave.**

**::I can feel the energy radiating from the fleshy::-Laserbeak.**

"_So then, I wonder - is your choice all up to this:_

_Are you choosing with your "egoselfishness"?_

**::Why is it so low?::-Starscream. ::It won't be able to recharge a simple earth battery?::**

**::The human does not have Energon in its system::-Shockwave. ::Thus, making the Allspark power pitiful and impossible to find.:: **

**::In order to fully awaken the Allspark she must have Energon in her blood::-Laserbeak. **

_"Love" is what so captivates us,_

_Yet this "love" at times leads to loathing_

_It's a choice to be made as a pair, but it's one of us who has to die…"_

**::Correct, even if she is half Cybertronian she is human making things a little difficult for the Allspark to receive full power::-Shockwave.**

**::Enough, will just have to let Scalpel deal with her::-Starscream. **

"_Both our selves are selfish still, gasping breathless for some air;_

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"Thanks, it was delectable!"_

The two aircrafts flew fast towards the city. Years of countless findings they have manage to find her right under their noses so to say. She was the only thing that can revive back their home.

_"I'm doing this all for you, I'm doing this all for me..."_

_Well, "doing it for us both," I'm going to hide my face and cry my eyes out..."_

**~NEST Headquarters~**

"Lieutenant William! Three Decepticons have been spotted heading towards Mission City." Someone yelled out.

William Lennox, a man in his mi-twenties, dark brown hair look like it got hit by a giant fan was racing towards wearing an army gray jumpsuit with black body armor holding varies of weapons a two AK's were strap behind his back.

"Alright, what's happening?" He breathe out.

"Three Decepticons Starscream, Shockwave, and Laserbeak has been spotted heading to the city."

_"Love and self," this I decide, and so here is my reply:_

_No one's murder shall be done; instead, us two shall be as one_

_"I'm doing this all for you", "I'm doing this all for me";_

"_Let us have them be good friends, and hold each other to the end..."_

"Why the Pit are they doing that?"

A golden yellow Lamborghini has shifted to transform into the Autobot Sunstreaker. He had his arms folded looking annoyed and ready to smash some Con scum.

"Easy Sunny." Said a teasing voice. "We all want to offline son Cons as much as you do."

The teasing voice came from Sunstreakers twin brother Sideswipe also a Lamborghini but, he was a nicely red color.

"Don't call me that fragger." Sunny growled.

"That's enough you two slag-heads." Growled an old annoyed voice.

A lime and red Rescue Hummer H2 was glaring down to the two annoying twins. This was Ratchet the CMO of the Autobots.

_"Love and self" - now that we know, I and you are free to go_

_To smile and laugh, and more than those, we'll also cry, if so we chose."_

"I will dent both of helms if you don't shut up." He spat at them wielding a **REALLY **large wrench ready to smack both the annoying brothers.

"No, we're good." The brother said in union not wanting anymore dents then they already have.

"It seems they are heading to Mission City Art School." Lennox read the Cordiant's of the Cons.

"What?" Ratchet raised an optic rigid. "Let me see."

Ratchet made his way to a large computer made especially for the Autobots. He search everything about the school wondering why in Primus name are they heading to a human education building. When he look about all the courses and staff, until he look at the students and found one of his patients he help a while back and an old friends beloved sparkling.

"By the Allspark." He whispered, dreadfully. "Optimus!"

He grab the information in a large data pad, that's was also made for them, and race as fast to the leader. A large red Peterbilt Model 379 with nicely design blue flames has emerge transforming into Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet, old friend." He said in a baritone voice. "What's wrong?"

"Starscream has been spotted heading towards Mission City." He huffed. "Along with Shockwave and Laserbeak but, you have to take a look at where they're going."

The lime color CMO handed the Prime the data pad showing what is so important about the location. The old Prim look at a picture of who he had met long ago. Optimus close his eyes and vent heavily. He dreaded this day would come.

"Gather all the Autobots." He order. "We must bring her here safety from any harm."

"But, what about Ironhide." Ratchet asks.

"What about me?"

A black Topkick truck showed up. This was Ironhide, the weapon specialist and the father of our heroine's story.

"Starscream has been spotted heading towards Mission City." Optimus told him.

"Alright, then we just have to kick some aft." He said punching his servos together. "It's just Starscream."

Ratchet look at Optimus not sure how this will turn out.

"He, Shockwave and Laserbeak are going to a human education building." The great Prime continued. "More specially an Art school."

"Why?" Now the Topkick was confuse.

It was best to show him than explain. Optimus handed him the data pad to see a familiar face.

"What am I look-"

He stop his optics going wide seeing a familiar face of a girl he only seen as a new born.

"No."

He shock his large head at first he was worried, but that now change to anger.

"We have to leave now!" He growled, angrily.

"Calm yourself old friend." Prime said. "I don't want any harm on her as you do."

"Then let's go now!" Ironhide growled getting his cannons charging.

"Oh, boy." Ratchet muttered.

"Uh, guys am I missing something?" Lennox asks the large bots rather confuse.

"You will be knowledge soon Captain Lennox." Optimus look down at him. "But, we must hurry for our war will have met a change."

_If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,_

_There's nowhere for us two to be, not anywhere that I can see_

_So then, I wonder - does our choice come down to this:_

_Does our "egoselfishness" make it exist?_

Once, we finished with the last line everyone cheered except that Veronica was fuming from her head, Yeesh!

"As always Highlights." Mrs. Janet said, still clapping. "You never disappoint you defiantly earn an A+."

Me and my friends cheered. All that practice really paid off.

The bell ring.

Everyone rush outside, but Veronica and her friends push everyone out of the way without sending the evil eye to us. I ignore, but Hemi flip the bird to her, oh, man.

"Can't you not do stuff like that." I turn to her. "You're seriously not helping."

"Hey, it's not my fault bitchy American girl wants to pick a fight." She huffed.

"Can't you just ignore her?"

"That's your thing Echo-san." She said. "My thing is kicking ass and rocking out."

I raised a brow towards to her brothers they shook their heads and give me a look that said "don't asks".

"Forget Veronica." Kirto said making all of us turn to him. "Let's focus on our vacation."

"Right, you guys are heading to Hawaii." I remember their dad saying were their spending their Spring Break."

"Oooohhhhh, yeeeeaaaahhhhhh!" He fist pump again.

I couldn't help, but laugh and shake my head at him. He was so easily excitable.

"What are you going to do Echo?" Gin asks.

"Nothing." I answered. "Just sleeping in, watch T.V, play video games, and probably work a few shifts in Miss. Patty's dinner."

"Boo!" Kirto gave a thumbs down.

"Why don't you and your mom go on vacation?" Hemi asks, zipping her drums in their case.

"Mom has that one week confers in Los Angeles." I told them. "It has something to do with putting this new eco-friendly body limbs in hospitals."

"Right, forgot mama mention something about that." Hemi nodded.

We grab our case and headed out. I only took a few steps, but stop when I felt my pulse quicken. Everything felt it was going slow something was coming in this direction, but something not right. I must have zone out, because Gin was calling me.

"Echo."

I snap out of it and look at my friends who were looking at me weird. I must have stop walking and stayed all still like.

"You okay?" Gin raised a brow.

"Y-yeah, I just remember I have to stop by Miss. Patty." Which was kind of true, considering I need to see my work hours.

"Okay, but text us if you're working." Gin nodded. "If not come around 4."

"Sharp." Hemi said, pointy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Hemi." I walk towards them. "When did I ever miss band practice?"

We exited the music room and went our separate ways going to are next classes. My zoning out thing was kind of bugging me I don't know why, but I felt something is going to happen.

Something big.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd DONE! So what you guys think? Thanks for reading guys, review, Fav, or follow. Once, you do that I'll finish chap 12 of Mobius New Guess's. **

**Thank you**

**Love, Sonicfan4life.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decepticons in Mission City

**Thank you:**

**~ AlchemistPrime, liv cahill, Moon D Luna, and Skyress98 ~**

**For fav-ing and following my fanfic. I took two Mary-Sue test to see if Echo is one so far she's only 41% and she's a perfect balance, but I have to be careful with her in case. Here is chap two please review. **

**Oh, and also I forgot to put this in chap 1 that song Echo was singing was called: **

_**Egoselfish by: Miku-Tan **_

"**Talking."**

_**Thoughts **_

**:: Com Link ::**

"_**Phone"**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Decepticons in Mission City

**(Echo's POV)**

Since Spring Break is tomorrow it's a half day in school this week. You only get four class periods music was my first class, but you all know that. Dancing is my second it's like music except your body is the instrument, Prop Welding is third it's sort of arts and crafts except involves metal and a blowtorched or any other things you can make I love it because I get to make or upgrade my paintball guns I'm may not be a violent person, but I'm sort of a gun or bomb nut when it comes to paint ever since Hemi's family took me to paintballing ever since then I was addicted to making guns and bombs, hey don't knock it till you try it. But, I believe we can expand the gun section to something more extreme.

And my last class which I'm heading to is Art I have a knack for pastels I love chalk drawing ever since my Aunt Laurie gave me a whole set of it on my seventh birthday ever since them I can't stand the thought of not drawing with it. The Art room is just like a regular room except you can choose what type of style you like to do from paint, ink, markers, or pastels. I put my pack next to my station, it's an art saying where you draw, went to the storage room to grab the pastel isle, and went to this really large shelf that have all the materials to get the…

"Ah, shit." I muttered, bitterly.

The thing about this shelf… it's exactly eight feet and there are seven shelf's that are a foot tall and I only reached the third shelf since I'm only five feet even and to makes matters worst the pastel supplies are on the sixth shelf so…

I stretched my hands to the box using my tippy-toes to reached for it, but my arms only reached the forth shelf. I jumped, but I still couldn't reach, thank god no body was looking because this was embarrassing!

_Come on! _I thought, bitterly. _Why doesn't someone think about the little people here!_

I sort of don't like how tall I am its humiliating and degrading. Because, a sixteen year old shouldn't be this small and some people actually think you're just a little kid. My mom say's I'll hit a growth one day, but how the hell do you have a growth if you been this exact height when you were ten?! Class starts in a minute and I don't have my supplies yet, ugh!

A chuckle rumbled behind me. I look up to see Kirto reaching to the box not even on his toes and handed the box to me with an amuse smile.

"Don't say it." I gave him a pointed look and raised a finger at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything _chīsai_." He smirk, then turn to his station that was next to my.

(Tiny.)

My left eye twitch when he said that. I HATE it when someone calls me short in any type of synonyms. It irke's me so badly! I love K and all, but it irritates me when he (5'9ft.) or Hemi (5'6ft), even Gin (5'9ft.) make fun of my height. I suck a lot of air and bowled loudly and speed walk to my station with the box sit down and pouted when the bell ring.

"You know how I feel about my size!" I hissed at him, quietly.

"Yeah, but it'll be a sin if I don't make fun of it." He chuckled.

"Ugh!" I groan, smash my head on the box that was on my lap. "Why do you hate me!?"

This time he let out a full blown laughed hugging his sides. I'll never understand this guy even though we know each other for years.

"Oh, Echo." He wiped a tear. "You know how to make a guy laughed."

I stick out my tongue at him making him chuckle some more. The bell ring and Mr. Lee our art teacher walk in. He always dress as a lawyer nobody knows why since he teaches us how to draw and could ruin his clothes he was splattered by paint, golden wheat hair that's nicely comb to the side, probably around his thirties, hazel eyes, and he had slightly tan skin I heard he loves to surf with his family. Kind of weird, but cool at the same time.

"Alright, guys." He said, with a slight British accented. "Since, this is your last class you can-"

He stop when Veronica walk in late as usual. Mr. Lee cross his arms disapproval written in his face. She just smile at him all innocently. She comes late to class all the time usual fixing her make up in the bathroom or gossiping with her friends. She sits at the front row she's really good with acrylic paint, but she draws mostly fashion clothes with her in it some of it are not so reviling, but it doesn't stop her for bragging about it. Whenever someone complaints it she couldn't help, but give me a smug smile her face saying "try to beat that bitch". I continued to draw and avoid eye contact, but you can tell she hates being ignored it's written in her eyes.

"Late as usual Miss. Tubs." He said, bitterly. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Sorry Mr. Lee." She batted her eyes.

Kirto was silently making gagging faces. I covered my mouth to hide my giggles. Dammit! K quiet trying to make me laugh.

"I was just returning a book in the library." She continued.

"As if she can read." K grumbled.

"Is that so?" Mr. Lee narrowed his eyes.

"Lies!" K said loudly, with a high pitch voice to hide his voice.

A bunch of the students laughed we all know Veronica was lying it really wasn't that hard. I snorted my shoulders were shaking trying to prevent my laughter from appearing. Mr. Lee let out a smirk, while the strawberry blonde was giving everyone the evil eye. Until, she spotted K who gave her a wink thus adding that to her flames of hate.

I shook my head and rub my temple. I'll never understand why I hang out with people who love to provoke egotistic chicks.

"Right." Mr. Lee chuckled. "Since that has been cleared out. Miss. Tubs you'll be cleaning the paint buckets after class."

"Oh, snap!" Kirto laughed under his breath, shoulders shaking.

Veronica gape and was about to protested until Mr. Lee beat her to the punch.

"Unless, you want to add two hour detention to that punishment." He said, smugly.

Veronica shut her mouth trying to keep her face neutral as possible.

"No, sir." She grumbled.

"Good." He nodded. "You may head to your station."

Veronica march to her station tossed her design bag roughly on the ground and sit down on her seat. I don't know who I should feel sorry for, Veronica or her bag?

"As I was saying." Mr. Lee start over. "Since Spring Break is tomorrow you can draw whatever you want. You can keep it once you're done."

As all of us got out utensils I place the pastel box next to my easel that was holding a median plain white pastel canvas. I got my phone out from my panda pack's side pocket hit play listening to _Rock and Roll _from _Avril Lavigne_ and went to my gallery to find the picture I took last week. It was a sunset, but it was special the sun set below to these dark forest while it was surrounded by shades of bubblegum and hot pink to violet and lavender. But, what I love most about it was the twilight combination the midnight blue space combined with the bright colors of pink and purple seen so different. It was like a rift in space and time, a little corny for the description, but it's all I got.

I begin with the sun then after that I'll add the pinks, then so on and so forth. When you open the box little shelf's pop open letting the top of the box's lid to sit on the sides of the box. There were different shades of color from light to dark all in small open packages that were filled with one inch 3D rectangle sticks. Grabbing the sunglow, canary yellow, amber, and maize I combined them to make the small bright round star.

We have about forty-five minutes in this class I spent about nine minutes on the sun and five minutes spreading the yellows to make the sky. Wiping my hands on the wash cloth I grab hot pink, Baker-Miller pink, French rose, rose, salmon, and lavender pink to mix with the yellow. I spread salmon all over half the canvas you have to start off with the lights first if you use the dark colors first then you'll have nothing, but a mud splattered mess.

Once, that was done I added lavender pink, Baker-Miller, French rose, rose, and hot pink using my fingers I smoothly spread and combined them to mix well with the yellow. Looking over I see K with ink pens he was drawing _Naruto _almost in his nine-tail stage fighting _Luffy _from _One Piece _who was about to use the _Gum-Gum-Rocket_ move to his face. It's actually really good and cool the boy who was shun from his home, because of a deadly spirit sealed in him fighting to the death with rubber hyper teen who eat this weird curse fruit. Tons of fans would kill to see that crossover.

Back to my canvas I work about three minutes after the bell so far it's coming together just finished adding the purples thanks to African violet, amethyst, dark lavender, electric lavender, and eminence I have the nicely shades of purple to blend with the pink. The last thing I need to do is put the forest and night sky then I am done.

"Three minutes left." Mr. Lee called out.

Wiping my hands on the wash cloth I grab to sheets of wax paper and tape to safety secure the canvas and won't let smudge's ruin it. Once, that was done I place the pastel's back to the box now the only thing is putting it back to the shelf. But, K seen to help me with my problem, because he took the box and the ink pens back to the sixth shelf. Returning back with a small smirk.

"I could have done it." I grumbled.

"No you couldn't." He chuckled.

The bell ringed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow or not I don't care." Mr. Lee said packing his things. "But, have a good Spring Break."

Everyone rushed out like bulls stampeding their way out of the school. Putting the canvas, that's two time's smaller than me under my arm, and not getting trampled by teens, who are going all over the world for a week vacation, I headed out with Kirto thankfully he's helping me the way to Hemi's car, again it sucks being short I can't see a damn thing! We managed to head out the front door's cars speeding out and crazy teens doing fancy break dance moves all over the street and sidewalk you'll think you're in on of _LMFAO's _music videos.

I spotted Hemikio and Gin packing their stuff in the Honda's trunk. Me and K hurried to them dodging anyone who will dump into us.

"About time." Hemi huffed. "Can't you guys go any faster?"

I raised a brow to her while placing my canvas inside.

"Just because it's your period." I stated. "Doesn't mean you can be bitchy all the time."

"It's Hemikio Echo-san." Gin said, shutting the trunks door. "She's always bitchy."

"Will, EXCUSE me for suffering." She growled.

I shook my head at her with a small smile printing my face.

"Would my icing filled chocolate cupcakes make you feel any better?" I said, swinging my backpack to get the plastic container filled with my bake goods.

Hemi's face lit up like Christmas came early, not really surprising since she did love sweets especially my.

"YES!" She bounced up and down, giddily.

I put my pack down grabbing the red plastic container eight perfectly line chocolate cupcakes with white icing on the top were present. Hemi's eyes lit up more if that was possible. Snap open the lid grabbed the first one I seen and handed to her, but she practically rip it of my hand and start gobbling down if she haven't eaten in days.

"Uh…" I look to Gin. "Have you guy's been feeding her at all?"

He just shrugged and reach one of my cupcakes and start eating it Kirto did the same thing except he was a lot messier when it comes to eating. Just then a bright cherry red 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish Volante came skidding towards us. I watch with amazement looking at every detail and structure this was an expansive and beautiful car! I'll be able to afford a car like this if I'm dead.

"Sup, nobody's."

Veronica and her friends were all piled up to the car. She, a platinum blonde with soft blue eyes name Olive Madeline, next to her was Violet Lune a girl with nicely short black curled hair and smooth brown eyes, and Samantha Von' Suva a girl with golden wheat hair with matching eyes were sitting together at the front. At the back was a copper skin red head with popping yellow brown eyes name Star Mage, next was Aaron Smith short blonde hair with deep blue eyes, Carly Faller hazelnut hair with dark green eyes sit beside her, and last was Joana Martinez dark chocolate hair with milk chocolate eyes. They wear the same thing Veronica wears jean skirt and halter top that showed too much.

I think Hemikio called them Veronica's drones or bitches-in-training?

She stared at us with her diamond crusted sunglasses with a smile of superiority. I sign when she called us nobody's. Let me explain something nobody's is a nickname upperclassmen give to students who are a grade lower to them. It was hard when we started this school, but I always remain positive and just ignore it. And it work when we sign up for the Championship and took first place after that nobody says that anymore…will, except Veronica.

"What do you think of my new ride?" She patted the dashboard lovingly. "Daddy, got it for me for being his little princess. What did your daddy get you Echo?"

I remained still and waited for her comment, while Gin, K, and Hemi straighten knowing this will lead to an argument.

"Oh, that's right." She laughed. "You don't have a daddy."

Her and her friends let out a group of laughed. I press the plastic container closer to my chest ignoring her remark. Everybody knows I don't have a father and that would lead to some questions like, did he abandon me and my mom, is he dead, or was he just some deadbeat? Gin patted my back telling me that I shouldn't listen to her and he knows I don't listen to snarky or hurtful remarks.

"He did give me something." I said, gently rubbing the smooth cool metal of my necklace with my finger. "After that I don't think he's alive."

I didn't mean to sound depress even though it stop her and posy to stop laughing. I actually want to know about my old man, but if mom gets teary eyes about it then I shouldn't push it.

"But." I said, getting rid of the negative with positive. "If he is then I know he loves me, because if he didn't then he wouldn't gave me this."

Veronica's posy look at me with a little regret and amazement, but Veronica had her face completely neutral her eyes hidden with her shades. But, I continued only this time I smiled.

"I don't know or how he is." I smiled at the robot face that laid on my palm. "That wouldn't stop knowing that he loves me and that's all I need to know."

I look at them with a smiled this is how I fight not with nasty name calling, fist fighting, or any type of violence in that matter I just can't bare myself to hit someone without being playful. From the side Gin, K, and Hemi were smiling, I don't want to cause any trouble even though I have the pendency of getting in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"And there you have it _Guchi._" Hemi wrap her arm around my shoulder. "That's another win for us."

(Bitches.)

I mentally groan. Why does she have to treat this like a competition? It's not really helping.

Veronica tighten her hands on the steering wheel her knuckles were turning white. Aye, aye, aye, she was pisses.

"Will…that's a nice thought." She said, through gritted teeth. "Now if you excuse me I have better things to do."

She turn around and quickly floor it sending a dust of smoke and gravel flying towards us. After, that she was gone leaving me staring at the little red dot that vanished.

"_Shibō ushi no yarō no minikui shiri dame musuko!" _Hemi cursed, she was pissed too.

(Ugly ass no good son of a wannabe cow fucker!)

"You know that's not going to help." I raised a brow to her. "Oh, and cow fucker?"

"She's a cow and she's gonna fuck a cow." She stated.

I shook my head not want any further explanation. Putting back the cupcakes I got out my roller skates that I got from a garage sale their black with purple straps so were the wheels. I sit down at the curb of the sidewalk untying my shoes and placing them to my panda pack.

"We could give you a ride to Ms. Patty you know?" K said, sitting in shotgun.

"No thanks." I shook my head. "I like it this way and I could you use the exercise."

"You're a skinny ass white chick!" Hemi scoffed. "You don't need the exercise."

"You know what I mean Hemikio." I rolled my eyes out of good nature. "See yea tomorrow or not."

They waved and said their good byes while I was putting my guitar case first then my panda pack and head down town. I look around the different suburb houses line next to each other in perfect order and also dogging a few people who were walking on the sidewalk. The feeling I have that something was coming bother me a bit don't know why, but instead of something it was more like someone more than one and they were coming fast.

I shook my head thinking I was going crazy than usual. Leaning in I took up speed and race to Mama Patty's diner. I have been working for Ms. Patty about four years now starting out since I was twelve my job is either taking orders, but mostly run the sweetie station which is just the deserts I make and decorate all kinds of deserts by myself. Baking sort of a hobby next to pastel art you can never have more than one, right?

Making towards downtown I turn to a corner to see a pale yellow diner that had a pole sign that's say's Mama Patty's Diner. Skating towards the cross pass my pulse quicken I stumble a bit causing me to flay my arms around once I got my feet to stop I slowly took a breath and look around I don't see anything around the streets. Placing my hand on my heart I could feel the muscle beating rapidly like I ran a marathon, but I was fine will misusing the goose bump crawling my skin like someone is watching me.

Only a few people were walking around talking or on their phones not really paying attention to anybody. Ignoring my sudden flaying I skated inside the dinner it look like any other 80 style theme dinner black and white checkered tiles, bubblegum pink walls with photos of famous 80 people and novelty pictures, there were wall tables to the window, and the island were you can sit and order and also behind there was the cook station. Next to the island was the "Sweetie Station" in blue and pink neon lights different kinds of goodies you can imagine and eat.

Making my way to the cashier who was run by Ms. Augusto. The Augusto's family owns the dinner Mama Patty the owner and creator of the restaurant is the great grandmother of Ms. Augusto, Mama Patty build this place with her family when they move away from New Orleans, Louisianan something about the war and not wanting to be a part of the damn bloody society she live there since the day she was born having the New Orleans and French accent, pretty cool combo actually.

"Hi, Ms. Augusto." I greeted letting my skates roll on the titles towards her.

Magnolia Augusto a mid-thirty year old smooth skin African American woman with amazing inherited honey color eyes here she works the cashier, bills and finance the dinner. She was wearing the dinner's uniform which was a baby pink cotton waitress dress with puff short sleeves, white attached apron with the big bow at the back, the skirt of the dress stops half of the knees, and white polish pump heels. Her black hair was on a high pony tail the end of her hair waved a bit just like her side bangs not a hair out of place thanks to the hairspray she always uses when it comes to work.

"Hello, Echo." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"You know." I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Spring Break is here, skating around, practicing my music, and wanting to see my work ours if you be so kind."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, babycakes let me see."

She slid down her hand on the island's cabinets getting out a clear green folder. She open sliding down her finger to my name.

"Ah, you have to take Venus's shift again at five o' clock." She said, looking at the paper. "And you'll end at seven thirty. Then you'll get your paycheck on next Friday."

"Cool, and what's up with V?" I asks.

"Oh, you know another fight with Duncan." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Again." I said, incredibly with a raise brow.

Venus Augusto is Magnolia's daughter she's twenty-two and in beauty school getting her cosmetologist license. She looks like her mom a lot, but she had strong cheek bones inheriting from her dad, Jeramiah Augusto, she always have her ebony hair in different styles, which are actually really good, but sometimes she leave's it down when she doesn't feel like it. Duncan is her boyfriend she met in one of her girl out's with her friends I really don't see why she likes him he just polish his chopper and basically stood her up in more ways that I can imagine. Once, he actually try to hit on her older sister Monica and she's engaged!

"She needs to dump his ass." I cross my arms. "The sooner the better. He's nothing but a two-timer."

"Amen, babycakes." Magnolia nodded. "But, you'll never find a man who can build and custom make motorcycle choppers in this part of town, now can you?"

"No." I sign, it's an amazing skill.

"Don't worry." She patted my cheek. "She'll see reason."

"Okay, say hi to your family for me." I turn around. "I got to head to Hemi's for band practice."

"Will do." She smiled and wave goodbye.

I open the glass door that had bell's attach making them ring when you open and close it. Getting out my phone I check to see the time.

Three-thirty on the dot.

It only takes me fifteen minutes to get to the Hatsharu's house so I won't have to face the wrath of Hemikio and her deadly emergency axe. I shudder at that thought, not wanting that to happen I skated home. But, after I just turn the corner that leads to my and Hemi's street I felt someone was watching me trying not to look suspicious I gain more speed.

**:: I have the human in my sites. :: -Shockwave.**

I skated even faster the feeling getting worst. Thinking if I get the feeling to go away I turn to another street that's close to downtown abandon mechanic factory. Once, I saw the old brick building with the rusted up fence the roar of an engine suddenly erupted behind me. A Strato Silver Mazdaspeed II Mazda RX-8 that's front license plate read's "SHKWAV". Even though the car was serious giving me some bad vibes my mouth was hanging the car was beautiful.

"Where did you come from?" I whispered, in awed.

We normally don't get fancy looking sport cars around here. It's basically rare to actually see these types of car's I would love to ride one actually. Looking at every detail of it I notice no one was driving it.

_But, cars can't drive themselves? _I thought. _Right?_

To answer my question it roar again and floor it right in front of me full speed. Thinking in the last second I skated fast to the rusted up gates luckily, it had an opening that look someone around five feet could squeeze in.

Times like this I enjoy being short.

Inside the gates the car smash throw the gates ripping out the hinges in the process. Mentally cursing I speed towards a pile of cement pipes that look like for bridge construction and rows of bar wire neatly stack together. Making towards the pipes I climb to the second row of the pile and went inside it was long, cool, and very cylinder. Sitting down the edge peeking a bit I was freaking out and breathing hard.

I swung my backpack in front of me, frantically opening the small front zipper to get my phone out and desperately pressing the numbers to call 9-1-1. Peeking at bit so I can see the psycho car it was slowly driving around the pipes and wire like it was the hunter and I'm its prey.

_Comeoncomeoncomeon! _I pray hearing the ringing.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _ Said a woman's voice.

"THANK GOD!" I praised, but probably shouldn't. "HELP! Someone's chasing me! I'm at the abandon mechanic building at- IEE"

I screeched holding my ringing ear my phone was screeching like a radio with no signal, but louder and more annoying.

"_Ma'am? Ma'am?" _ I heard from the speaker. _"Y-you n-n-need to s-speak-…"_

Small static shoot from the receiver and after that it went dead. Breathing slowly looking at my phone worried thinking I'll be next.

"Don't even think about it girl."

I froze looking out the pipe again I couldn't see Mazdaspeed it stop circling me and seen to hide. Fear growing inside the pit of my stomach I scooted more inside the pipe so I was in the middle both hands touching the cold hard cement looking at the two ends frantically seeing if anyone would come in. Then, it sounded metal against metal being combined in to something the dread feeling grow even more. All of the sudden silence.

Slowly breathing shaking with fear not knowing what was out there I begin to wonder if this was the feeling all along. A large smashing sound erupted making me shriek again, but the whole pipe was moving, standing up hands still on the walls I balance myself seeing at the end's I was being lifted up.

_Is a crane moving me!? _I thought. When I feel like I was high in the air a red light glowed behind me causing me to straighten my back my head only reaches half the pipe ceilings.

"I found you." Said a dark voice.

I gulped slowly gathering enough courage I turn to see…a bright single red eye? Holding my breath we both stare at each other green to red.

_This can't be real?_

**(Third person POV)**

In N.E.S.T headquarters soldiers race gather weapons for their upcoming mission. The Autobots gather at the main hanger Jazz, Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster, Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, The Triplets, Skids and Mudflap, Terror Twins, Jolt, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide who was pacing back and forth really anxious to leave. Major Lennxon was standing next to an African American man wearing the same black and armor jumpsuit with a black bandana tied around his head this was Epps Robert a Sergeant and friend to the Autobots and Will.

"Geez, what's eating Hide?" Epps muttered to Will.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Will shook his head.

"You know I can hear you." Hide stop pacing looking down to the two humans. "What's eating me is that the Deceptiscum have found Echo."

"Found who?" Epps raised a brow.

"What's so important about this fleshy?" Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Optimus will explain." Ratchet informed them.

On time the red and blue Autobot walk towards them holding a data pad he had a serious look on his face knowing that look something big is up. They took a step closer to their leader ready to hear what he has to say.

"My fellow Autobots." Optimus said, with a serious manner. "Three Decepticons have been found in Mission City a location we are familiar with."

They nodded, but Jazz had a sour look he nearly got offline by Megatron and is where the Allspark was destroyed.

(sf4l: There is no way in hell I'm making this story without Jazz screw the bastard whose idea was to let him die in the first movie. Oh, and fun fact: Jazz's voice actor is the guy who played Eddie in _Family Matter._)

"So wha' we gat do Prime?" Jazz asks.

"We all know the Allspark was destroyed the only key to revive our home planet Cybertron." Optimus continued.

Everyone had a longing look in their eyes wishing they can see their home again before it fill into ruins thanks to the war.

"But, not long since our arrival to this planet." He said. "The great Primes long before our time came to me in a vision. Telling me that the Allspark will live again being reincarnated by a new form."

Everyone's eyes widen hearing the news shock and happiness feeling their sparks their home can be save after all.

"Fo' really." Skids gasped.

"Oh, he really." His twin Mudflap replied.

"W-wait, so that's why the Decepticons are heading to Mission City." Will said, everything cleared to him. "Their trying to find the Allspark."

"Yes." Prime nodded.

Then something accorded to Will. "You know where it is, don't you?"

Prime nodded again.

"Then why isn't it here?" Prowl said. "The most logical thing to do is protect in here so we can keep it safe. Why is it in the open it's poor planning."

Optimus's typed something in the data pad letting a hologram imaged appear in front of them. Out came a full image of a teenage girl with snow hair with silver highlights glowing neon eyes stared at them.

"What those a human femmeling." Jolt chimed in. "Had to do with any of this?"

He wasn't the only one confused, but nobody notice the caring and loving look in Ironhide's eyes or in their case optics.

"This is Echo Selene Spark Hollins." Optimus explain, who the girl is. "She is the reincarnation of the Allspark."

_**Pop! Crash!**_

Prowl glitch and fell.

"Say wha'!" Skids and Mudflap gaped in union.

"How is this possible?" Elita-one optics widen.

"No friggin way." Crosshair spat.

"This is a prank?" Sideswipe question, disbelieve. "Right?"

"You're kidding right?" Sunstreaker scoffed. "How can a fleshy help with any of this?"

"No, even though she may not seem much help." Optimus said. "But, the Primes told me she would help in our war and bring us back our planet. She is one of us."

"What do you mean Optimus?" Chromia asks.

Optimus look at Ratchet giving him a nod.

"She is half human and half Cybertronian." The CMO explained, heading towards the offline Prowl. "She's Ironhide sparkling."

To say they were shock was an understatement their minds went blank. They all look at the black and silver GMC Topkick like he just punch Prime.

"How is this possible sensei?" Drift asks.

"Before, any of you came me, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee." Optimus explain. "Ironhide have save one of the human soldiers the parental figure of Melody Hollins Ironhide's spark mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight." Epps chimed, head shaking. "This little girl right there." He pointed to the hologram. "Is hide's baby girl and the Allspark?"

Prowl got up shaking his helm groaning a bit from the sudden news.

"This is…uninspected." Prowl said, woozy.

"Melody somehow was able to conceive a sparkling with our species." The medic explain. "It seen she somehow do to the Allspark's radiation of Echo she is able to produce one of our species, but her DNA is still human making her half of her and our species. She is the first techno organic."

Everyone look at Ratchet then to the hologram of the girl never suspecting this.

"So, we're going to rescue the lass from those damn Decepticons." Roadbuster said, with a thick Scottish accent.

"Yes, if the Megatron gets a hold of Echo." Optimus said. "He will use the Allspark's power for whatever he wishes to do with it."

"Over my offline body." Ironhide growled, getting his cannons charging.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said, calmly. "No one wants to see your sparkling hurt."

"She ha' grown." Jazz smiled to the weapon specialist. "Las' time we saw her she came online."

He nodded.

"Now, we must bring her here." Optimus ordered. "The Allspark's power has not been awaken from her we must see to it that the Megatron won't abuse it and the girl."

The two humans and Autobots nodded getting ready for battle.

"This is going to be fun." Hound puff his cigarette.

"Alright." Optimus transform. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

**I have always wanted to say that! Lol. So here's chap two now on to chap six of TMNT. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Echo's KidnappingRescue

**And here is chap three.**

**Thank you: **

**~ Defender54, LadyHazardous, Moon D Luna, Redder45, Skyress98, cooliad, Alchemist Prime, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Jimmy 144, liv cahill, and wolflover72335 ~ **

**And special thanks too: AllSpark Princess for being the first reviewer of this story. **

**And here are some Cybertronian language/time words:**

**Astrosecond- .273 seconds**

**Breem- 8.3 min **

**Cycle- 1 min**

**Decacycle- 3 weeks**

**Joor- 1 hour**

**Klik- 1.2 min**

**Megacycle- 1 day**

**Meta-cycle- 13 months**

**Nano-klik- 1 sec**

**Orn- 13 days**

**Solarcycle- 1 year**

**Stellar cycle- 400 days**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**Light year- freaking long time**

**Scrap- crap**

**Slag- shit**

**Fragger- f!#%er**

**Pipe-sucker- c#$k sucker **

**Aft- a$$**

**Pedes- feet**

**Digits- fingers**

**Servo- hand**

**Optics- eyes**

**Spark- heart**

**Helm- head**

**Mech- male **

**Femme- female**

**Pit- hell**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Echo's Kidnapping/Rescue

**(Echo's POV)**

Have you ever had one of those days that you saw something so scary that you became paralyze and you literally froze up? Well… I'M HAVING ONE OF THOSE DAYS! I was staring at a giant red eye that belongs to a metal face. My heart was painfully beating fast and my mouth became desert dry despite the small breathing I can manage to reproduce from my lungs.

"There you are." Even though he didn't have a mouth I can tell he was smiling, darkly.

I gulped; this was not something you see every day. But, somehow my curiosity just got the better of my little rabbit panicking mood.

"Who are you?" Surprise I manage to sound so calm. And to another surprise he let out a chuckle.

"Come now fleshy." The robot said. "It's rude if you don't introduce yourself first."

I slowly turn towards him, but didn't dare move out of my spot. He was toying with me even if I don't know why, but I guess mum told me that it's rude if you don't introduce yourself when someone asks you. So I guess I have to considering the person is a giant frickin robot!

"I-I'm Echo." I said. "Echo Hollins."

I waited for a few moments, but it seen to be in some sort of daze like it was listening to someone.

**(SHKWAV POV)**

It wasn't long when I able to located the flesh bag. Even though she is half human the thought of mating with those disgusting pathetic insects makes me want to clean my processer. Spotting her was no trouble never suspecting that the Allspark's power would live again in such a small and pathetic form, but yet it interreges me more hoping that Lord Megatron would allow me to experiment with this earth femme.

Earthlings are such simple minded creatures they are so easy to frighten. And not even the brightest, hiding in these strange tunnels I almost feel sorry for the femme, but I can always remove that part.

**:: I have the girl :: -Shockwave.**

**:: Excellent, Shockwave we are in a few cycles away from your coordinates :: -Starscream :: Don't let her out of your sight :: **

Looking back at the girl, she seen to be more curious then frighten. But, I can still smell her fear, it's delicious. And what surprise me even more that she actually give me her designation when I ask her. Either she's stupid or brave.

"Laserbeak ejected." I ordered, the hunting cyber-bird pop out of my subspace now has place itself to my shoulder.

"What can I do for you master?" He said, eagerly excited to service.

"Restrain the half breed." I ordered, looking at her again. "Make sure she's _comfortable_."

Laserbeak look back at the girl with a murderous smile. "With pleasure master." He flew to the end of the tunnel.

**(Echo's POV)**

I stayed quiet when this robot chicken suddenly pop out of nowhere. Whatever this thing is it was sure going to follow his master's wishes. It look like an over grown metal vulture of some sort with the same deadly glowing red eyes it may be smaller than me, but the width is what's intimating. I turn to see it flying inside the end of the tunnel waddling a bit since it have chicken legs smiling which surprises me considering it has a beak for a mouth.

Okay, starting to panic.

"Now, now fleshy." He had a squeaky, but scary voice that has a hint of murder in it. "Just stay put and it will be all over soon."

Option 1.) I listen to it and do whatever the hell it's going to do to me or option 2.) I run towards robo Cyclops and see if I can run or skate like my life depended on it in which in this case it does.

Hmmm…decisions, decisions.

It was halfway to the tunnel sharp talons popping out I back away when he was now on top of my Pikachu phone, but his foot crushed it along with the bright yellow case.

Bye, bye Pikachu.

It was just one feet away from me if I continued to stay here I'm a goner.

"Fuck this!" That was supposed to be a thought, but do to fear it got of my mouth.

I turn around running heading straight to the one-eyed freak surprising both of them when I came to the end of the cement tunnel and jump over the Cyclops shoulder.

"UGH!" I yelled falling down, but luckily I manage to land on wrap installation, you know that cotton candy looking thing that stuff inside homes. Bouncing a bit I rolled on my side squatting down once I hit the ground. "Thank you lord!"

I skating quickly my little legs could take me and tripling when I heard an angry roar. Not daring to look behind me I can tell these things were pissed.

"Laserbeak!" The Cyclops roared. "Capture her!"

I skated quickly when I heard mental squawking and large footsteps pounding the ground. Damn it, what have ever done to them!? I race towards the opening gate feeling hope rushing in my chest, but was block when a giant metal foot crash in front of me almost squishing me in the progress. Luckily, I turn my feet to make me stop, but I manage to slam myself on his foot.

And let just say his foot hurts!

I landed on my back irritating pain shooting from my body when I slam into him. To be honest I have no idea if it had a gender or not.

"Ow." I groan, rubbing my temple. I open my eyes to see him reaching towards me with it's giant metal claw hands. I rolled to my right getting on my belly and pushing myself up and skate.

"Slag it femme!" He roared, frustrated. "You are trying my patience!"

I huffed my chest starting to ache I don't think my legs could take me anymore. I speed towards the mechanic warehouse, I'm a total moron! Of course I have to choose a hiding place that has no houses around it, it's completely secluded in the middle of a dirt road, and it's way outside the city and suburbs so no one can her you scream.

UGH! Curse my poor planning!

I turn to see that one eye giant coming towards me, but it was just walking considering how long his legs are he doesn't even have to run to catch up his steps reaches half towards me.

"Oh, man!" I gasped.

I made it inside, this place didn't look any good from the outside. The windows were cracked and cover in grin, dust was everywhere not helping with my breathing do to all the skating my legs are starting to hurt, the machines were covered in sheets probably for a good use one day, and piles of wooden crates were stack together. I made my way towards one of the crates at far right of the warehouse it was stack around with this other crate that seems to be open.

Racing towards it I see it was filled with dusty old shredded newspaper it look like it can be able to fit a small child, once again thank you God.

I heave myself inside, swinging my legs first grabbing the cover board and place it on top to hide. It was really dusty, I sit down holding my legs that were close to my chest trying to slow down my heart rate. Just what the hell is going on?

There was a peep hole on my right letting a fraction of light inside the dark crate. There was nothing but silence, that's always a bad thing, there planning something I just know it. The problem is why is it after me I didn't do anything wrong…not that I know of, beside my early years of planting homemade bombs inside old cars and my uncle Benny's just for the hell of it and accidently sitting my, the Hatsharu, and Augusto's garages on fire, but that's beside the point. Why am I after by giant robots?

_**CRASH!**_

I squeak, but slap my hands over my mouth when I heard the large crashing looks like the doors were smash open.

"Come out, come out, come out." I heard the robot chickens voice taught. "Where ever you are?"

And just when I had my heart going back to normal rate. I stayed absolutely quiet, trembling hearing the sharp clicks of it's feet. Slowly turning my head to look out of the peep hole I saw a shadow on the pavement walking slowly.

I heard a dark chuckle rumbling around the warehouse.

"Is that fleshy seriously hiding?" Shockwave chuckled.

"Yes, master." Laserbeak laugh with him. "It seems she thinks she can get away from us how adorable."

I don't know what's worst being laugh at or knowing you have nowhere to escape from these monstrosities. They continued to laugh at my stupidity.

_Well, that's just not nice. _I thought.

Just because I'm smaller than them doesn't mean I'm weak. Swinging my pack forward I zip open the middle zipper to reveal median size replica of a M320 grenade launcher with two boxes of ten pink paint bombs each. Remember when I said I think I we can expand the gun section of paint balling this is what I mean.

Made this thing out of shear metal at school. Yes, I'm will aware hand guns are against school rules, but that's the best part it's just made for paint bombs and it was something related to school plus I have a permeant that allows me to build and use weapons like this.

Thank you Max and Jack's grandpa.

Opening one of the paint boxes I loaded it, then grabbing a grenade sling harness able to hold all the grenades that I have buckling it around my hips, switch off the safety, thanks to years of paintballing I know just what I'm doing. I look at the hole again the shadow was closer than before. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and said a silent prayer since being in a serious Christian family do to my mum's Scotland heritage I pray for my survival of the stupid, crazy, and reckless thing I'm about to do.

To be honest doing something stupid is what I do every day.

"Amen." I whispered, I open my eyes again.

Everything was quiet, not a good sign. Placing my hands on the trigger and handle I waited till-

The crate cover was suddenly flung open. I tensed suppressing a scream when the metal bird pop out of nowhere screeching.

"Got you!" It smirked, but lost it when it saw what I was holding.

"THINK AGAIN!" I yelled, pulling the trigger.

It went sailing when the paint bomb explode on to him when on contact covering it and the end of my skirt plus knees in the bright colored liquid. Quickly getting myself out I skated towards the new hole, which the doors were supposed to be, it look like it could fit that monster.

And speak of the devil he came in.

Now that I got a good look at it he really was a Cyclops, red eye look like covered his whole face, he seen to be made out of extremely sharp shiny gray metal that looks all skeleton like, his feet only had three metal toes that stand up like a bird, and he had sharp horns on his head making him look like the devil or a bull either way both are dangerous. But, his arms what scare me the most on his right was the biggest machine gun I ever seen also two bullet belts seen to be attach to him and on his left was some sort of sword slash shield thing.

I stop dead in my tracks looking at its big ol' eye. Gripping the handle tightly sensing he's tired of playing games.

"Stop this nonsenses." He growled, At least I think. "Lord Megatron wishes to see you."

"Mega-who?" I raised a brow.

"You'll see soon enough." He said. "Come before I have to use force on you."

"How's that any different for what you and robot chicken over there." I nodded towards the metal bird that was spinning around crashing into things. "Were doing minutes ago?"

Seriously, he was already using force when I keep trying to escape from him and his wacky sidekick. He didn't look to happy or I keep thinking that I back talk him. Fast as lighting he made a grab for me startle at first, but I aimed right at his eye and pulled, bubblegum pink explode all over his eye.

"UGH!" He clutch his face.

_YUSH! _I mentally fist pump.

Paint really does sting even for robots. I ran away ignoring him and his birdie trying to get the paint off them while doing this funky jig. Normally, if seeing two robots dancing silly I would have posted that on _YouTube _faster than you can say "Praise the Lord!"

"Slag you wretched human insect!" He shouted, really pissed. "You'll pay for this!"

Blah, blah, blah can't hear anymore do to the ringing in my ears of me trying to escape. I keep skating I can still hear him cursing in this weird gibberish and stomping around like a two year old on a tantrum. I zoomed past the broken gates my wheels meeting the slight dirt road with a few broken gravel road.

_Almost there! _I praised, finally I can get out of this disaster.

But, what next since I face two robots should I tell the police or not? A large zoomed erupted me from my thoughts still not stopping I turn my head to see a single army jet flying towards me.

_The army! _I gasped. Thank God, they could help-

A missile was suddenly launch out of the jet heading towards me.

I felt my heart suddenly freeze went it came to me, but suddenly I was tossed out of the road by a strong force when the missile hit a good feet away from me destroying a part of the dead grass causing a fire to ignite. I landed on the ground really painfully my keen contacted with a rock and debris landing on me didn't help at all. Scrunching my eyes I groan feeling the blistering pain my body was telling me.

Okay, why did that happen?

Slowly opening my eye my vision was a bit blurry from the tears that are appearing and the ringing in my ears isn't helping at all. I slowly stood up sitting on my ankles, I was covered with dirt thanks to the flying debris, my right knee that collided with the rock was now bleeding with grass and dirt on it, I had a few cuts and bruises on my arms, my cheek was now bleeding do to a nasty cut on my right, and my hair was now miss up covering my shoulders and clothes didn't look good as well since made out of leather there now scratch.

Everything was sore even moving was unbearable I look back at the jet that seen to do a front flip then it transform. Metal and metal shifting together causing theses strange noise of combining to hear. I gape seeing it stand the same height of the other robot, excepted this one was shape like almost a triangle do to it's wings, he was buff at the chest but, has a very thin waist but widens when reaching to his thighs and legs, he was a shiny dark gray, and has not one, but two glowing red eyes.

…_Oh, man. _I thought, fearfully.

This isn't going to end well.

**(Third person POV)**

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight." Lennox said, waving his hands in front of him. "This girl she's half of you guy's and is the Allspark."

"Still doesn't make sense." Epps muttered.

Lennox and Epps were riding in Ironhide following Optimus along with every Autobot ready to fight with a squad of soldiers. Not long they were speeding down the highway heading towards the Energon sources that seen to be now moving away from it's original location.

"Yes, for the last fragging time." Ironhide growled, annoyed. "What is it so far to understand?"

"Let's see." Will tap his chin with his finger looking up in a think motion. "The part how the hell a human was able to reproduce one of your species?"

"Uh?" Epps look towards Will with a raise brow. "Are you seriously asking how Ironhide did- OW!?"

Epps rubbed his head when Will smack him.

"NO!" Lennox scrunched his face in disgust. "Not **that** you idiot! I'm talking about however was able to conceive the girl isn't dead. Having a kid who's two different species is unbelievable."

Ironhide scoffed. "Believe me, Melody is one stubborn femme."

"Soooo." Epps began. "What those your lucky lady look like?"

For a moment Ironhide's glove box pop open revealing only a single photo lying backwards. Epps reach in turning it around to see a beautiful wavy red head with stunning emerald eyes and smooth pale peach skin smiling on the left side of the photo wearing a sky blue shirt and faded blue jeans she was holding a little white bundle inside the blanket was a sleeping baby who look like that was already brought into the world. The baby had pale skin, but had a rosy tint on her chubby cheeks, and there was a patch of white silver-ish hair around her tiny head that was titled towards her mother with her little hands fisted together peeping out if the blanket.

"Damn, she's hot." Epps muttered, appreciating the woman's good looks.

But, Ironhide growled pushed the passenger seat forward causing Epp's to slam towards the glove box on his face.

"UGH!" Epp's clutched his soring face. "What the hell!?"

"Mind who you are talking about." The trigger-happy bot growled.

Will was quietly chuckling seeing his friend rub his hurting face. He then grab the photo gently and turn it around to see who it is. He couldn't help, but smile at it. "That's one beautiful baby you got there Hide."

The Autobot didn't say anything. "How come she's not in the base we never even heard of her?" Will continued.

"Like Optimus said she would be found by the Decepticons." He said. "We decided it would be best she and Melody separated from all of this that way they could be safe and they wouldn't sense the Allspark radiating from Echo if they don't know who she is then they can't find her."

Will nodded making sense in all this. "But, they found her how did they do that?"

"_I think I could answer that."_

Ratchet's voice com inside Ironhide's radio. _"At first when Echo came online I scan her seeing the Allspark's power radiate in a lower level her anatomy is mix between our and human DNA making her systems immune to any threat to her."_

"So this little girl is basically a super human?" Epps mused.

"_Not exactly illnesses and bodily damage have no effect on her do to our anatomy, but that's what makes her different then all of you."_ Ratchet explain. _"Just like all Cybertronian's we need Energon to survive including her."_

"But, I thought that was deadly to humans?" Will question fully interest in this conversation.

"_It is, but it seems she able to consume it without any damage to her. I believe that's why the Allspark's power is so low there's no Energon running in her. But, I also have another theory hoping I was wrong it seems when Echo grows so does the Allspark I believe she's now sixteen in Earth years."_

Epps let out a whistle. "She's no little girl no more."

"Almost have her life has gone." Will replied. "So that's how the Con's found her."

"_Yes, the Allspark is radiating a power strong enough to charge a car battery still too weak, but strong enough to located." _

"Then, looks like we better hurry if we want the Con's to get to her first." Epps ready his gun.

"Not while I'm still online." Ironhide but more speed breaking the speed limited.

Even if he never seen her grow up she still his sparkling different species or not family is family no matter what you look like.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry if it took so long school, writers block, and tinkering my fanfic profile. Now I'll be working on chap 7 of You Left Me!**

**BYE BYE**

**Love **

**Sf4l **


	4. Chapter 4: Echo's KidnapRescue:Part two

**Hola! Tee hee, here is chap four this page goes out to:**

**~ Alice-okaami, Defender54, Fandom Jumping Expert, Flareterra, LadyHazardous, Moon D Luna, Redder45, Rumbling Frenzy, Skyress98, StormMoonStarLight, autobotgirlforever, coolaid, crazyqueen20, and summer490 ~**

**For Fav-ing my fanfic.**

**And a special thanks to:**

**~ Allspark Princess, autobotgirlforever, Jimmy 144, AutobotsBeyond, and ThePegasusDevice ~ **

**For reviewing my story.**

**Oh, and PegasusDevice: UGH! Please don't tell me Hemi is a character that looks like another one, I tried my best to make her up. **

**P.S: I never seen TFP. **

**"Talking"**

_**Thoughts and twin link**_

"_**Radio"**_

**:: Com link :: - sender**

**XOXOXO**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Echo's Kidnap/Rescue: Part two

**(Echo's POV)**

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. OH, GOD!

One scary red eye giant robot with a birdie sidekick was enough, but two of them!

I'm screwed!

Gulping down the fear that's oozing from me I was staring at maybe 60 to 80 feet robot that just turn to an army jet and oh, not such a big deal, but…ALMOST KILLED ME WITH A BLOODY MISSEIL! He had a nasty shark grin including the razor sharp teeth that were also made of metal. I was still sitting on my legs my hands in front of me.

"Is this it." The army jet robot said, with a REALLY high squeaky and scratchy voice. "I was excepting more from the half breed."

_Half breed? _I thought.

I only heard that from _Inuyasha_, since the main character is half human and demon dog, but why did he call me that?

A large crashing sound made me and the robot turn I saw the one eyed cyclops felled down he was wiping his face off with his large five clawed hand, when he was doing that he let out a large roar of anger that made me shrunk even more. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He pointed at me.

I was trembling out of fear can't even move from where I was sitting he was glaring at me with it's large red eye that glowed even brighter with anger. It's sidekick flew to his shoulder giving me the same hatred glare.

"Calm down Shockwave." The jet robot raise an arm at him. "We have our orders to capture the girl not kill her remember what she is."

Cyclops still glared at me, but nodded. "Hopefully, Lord Megatron will allow you to do experiments on her." Jet robot said, in a sickly sweet voice.

He stop glaring at me, even if he doesn't have a mouth I could tell he was grinning madly. "Yes, that would be enjoying."

EXPERIMENTS!? I don't want to be no damn lab rat, I want to live! "W-what do you want from m-me?" I asks, shaky.

"Hmm, isn't obvious half breed." He took a step forward to me. "We're here for you."

Figured. "But, what have I ever done to you?" I look straight to his eyes enjoying my struggle to be brave. Hoping, it's not about me blowing cars up.

"You know when Lord Megatron arrives." He answered. "But, allow me to introduce myself, I am Starscream, second-in-command of the Decepticons." He bowed in I'm-better-then-you sort of way. "And you are?"

I didn't speak, I was trying to figure out all this. He didn't gave me a good answer, but I'm wanted for something important from what I can tell they'll do to stop at nothing from getting me to their leader, I think?

"Her designation is Echo Hollins." Shockwave growled walking besides Starscream. He still some pink on him including his metal bird.

"Trying a new color Shockwave?" Starscream joke. "It suits you."

But, he didn't find it to funny he pointed his large gun at both of us. My breath hitched trembling even more I was going into a panic.

"Stand down Shockwave." A new voice entered.

I look behind me and shrink completely I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating because what I was seeing was the biggest and scariest robot I have ever seen.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream and Shockwave bowed.

He was a really shiny light gray metal like silver, his body was also skeleton like, but extremely sharp even his five fingers were spidery long and sharp, and the scariest part was his eyes and teeth, they were the same shark teeth's! But, his glowing red eyes was the part that scares me the most, I never seen eyes so dark and dangerous, they scream evil, soulless, monster.

I gulp too afraid to move. He was only a half feet away from me.

"Ah, so this is the half breed." He smiled darkly, walking towards me.

A whimper escaped from me if he keep staring me like that I' going to pee myself!

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave said. "And a troubling one to be exacted."

Megatron look at him and laughed seeing the bubblegum pink on him and on Laserbeak. "What's the matter Shockwave the fleshie to much for you to handle?" He laughed again.

Shockwave's servos clenched tightly glaring at me. I'm starting to regret messing with him, but he was the one who tried to kidnap me!

"Now." I heard a stomp behind me. My hair swayed from the air that went from his step, I continued to trembled he was right behind me I'm completely powerless.

"Shall we began?"

**(Autobots POV)**

The Autobots have made it to the city in good timing they spread in different direction's trying to avoid car's and pedestrian's reaching the Energon signatures that was close to Ironhide's daughter.

_Who would have thought Ironaft would have a kid. _Sides said, using the twin link with his brother.

_Especially, a human one. _Sunny responded, moving side to side away from objects. _A sparkling that's half human, gross. _

Luckily, nobody can hear what the twins were saying, because if they did Sunstreaker would have been scrap metal by Ironhide by now.

"_Alright guy's." _Will's voice into a radio. _"My group would head west, Ratchet's would be heading east, and the rest would head north do not fire, when we see the girl, alright move!"_

As ordered they went to the directions they were told. Ironhide speeded quickly next to Optimus ready to fire anything that will cause harm to his child.

**:: Ironhide, be steady my friend :: - Optimus**

**:: Steady is not my priority right now Prime :: - Hide **

**:: I know you're worried, but remember :: Prime :: Your sparkling would be in battle wait until she's safe from harm ::**

Ironhide let out a grunt to knowledge this. He and Optimus raised out of the street to the dirt and broken gravel road where they saw the old abandon mechanic building. The sun was halfway down to the sky saying it was five o' clock. There was a really large amount of trees secluding the building away from the suburbs, perfect for the Autobots to transform, find Echo and the Decepticons.

"Ah, so you finally arrived."

Ironhide's servos quickly change into cannons he glared deeply at Megatron, who walk towards them causally**, **he had a large glass cube filled with a strange glowing bright blue liquid, that was called Energon the life and fuel source of all Cybertronians.

"Megatron." Optimus voiced.

Shockwave and Starscream flew towards their leader in their bi-pedal form flipping backwards to transform. They both stand next to Megatron ready for orders.

"Glad you can join us Optimus." Megatron said, with a dark smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Where is Echo?!" Hide pointed his cannons at the Decepticons.

"Ironhide stand down." Prime ordered, seeing Shockwave and Starscream point their weapons at them.

Megatron chuckled, "You seem to be bit in of a rush Ironhide." He mocked. "Tell me how precious is this femme to you." He stretched out his right arm seeing his servo clenched, but open it seeing a really small girl with white silver hair crouched down trembling in fear. Her eyes were wide looking around until they settled on Megatron a whimper came out of her.

"Echo." Ironhide whispered, his optics widen seeing the only sparkling to exist in their war. "HAND HER OVER!" He yelled, cannons charging.

His shout made the girl turn to them, her eyes widen seeing the newcomers, but they didn't show fear just astonishment. "Whoa." They heard the girl whispered. Luckily, all Cybertronian's have excellent hearing so not even a mouse can hide.

"Ah, but why would I want to do that." He rubbed his large thumb on Echo's face. "This half breed is too important."

Ironhide growled, seeing Echo squirm under Megatron's touched. "Let her go." He said, slowly seeing red.

"Ironhide." Optimus raised a hand to calm him. "Stay calm she's in Megatron's hold we cannot face action, while she's in danger."

As much as he wants to blast Megatron to the next planet, but Optimus was right (as always) if he fired he most likely would hurt his sparkling as well. "I hate it when you're right." He growled, putting his cannons down.

Not far the other Autobots hide waiting for other's seeing and hearing the conversation the Autobot and Decepticon leader were having. They can all see that he had a cube of Energon with one hand, but they couldn't see what was in the other knowing it's Ironhide's sparkling no thought.

**:: Oy! Come on, I can't see wha' Hide Jr. looks like! :: -Mudflap**

The red orange Chevy Trax keep's moving around trying to see what those the Allspark reincarnation look like, but was keeping getting block by his twin Skids.

**:: Wo' ya stop dat! :: -Skids :: I can't see wha' che looks like ei'er! ::**

(Sf4l:: I have never done accent's before, since both Skids and Mudflap have gangster accents and I think Jazz is Brooklyn so I'm trying to do how I can imagine they would talk, is it any good?)

Skids the neon green Chevy Beat keeps intercepting Mudflap when he moves trying to get a better look as will.

**:: Slag it bro! Move yo' giant metal aft! :: -Mudflap**

**:: Mah uh! I'm trying to see 'ide Jr. too! :: -Skids**

On and on those two keep arguing until one of the Autobots snap, and that would be Ratchet.

**:: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! :: **He roared in the com link making several bot's flinch from his shout. **:: How am I supposed to scan Echo when you two keep acting like sparkling's!? ::**

They both stop and stayed quiet, a pissed Ratchet was a scary Ratchet. All the Autobots came seeing Optimus negotiate with Megatron, who look rather please with himself.

Ratchet had a good clear view of the girl he did a fully scan on her seeing that her heart was beating rapidly telling she was afraid. She grown about only five feet unusual for someone her age. His scan's should a multiple of cuts and bruises from her and soreness coming from her back as well. He look closely seeing she was carrying what human's call a backpack knowing she came out of her study's, but the other package was a very peculiar shape it was narrow on the top and rounded on the bottom.

_What's this? _He thought, seeing something odd wrap around her hips and shoulder.

She look like she was carrying a weapon, which shock the Autobot medic that a youngling would carry something harmful, but this was Ironhide's sparkling we're talking about even who knows what this girl can do. He did a scan on the weapons and send it to Lennox.

"_Lieutenant Lennox." _Ratchet radioed.

"Yeah." Will open his screen communicator.

"_Can you tell_ me _what_ _this is?" _Ratchet send a picture of the weapon Echo was carrying.

Lennox saw two pictures came upon his screen one was the weapon and the other thing that was wrap around her hips.

"The hell?!" Lennox eyes widen seeing her gun like weapon. "Why those that little girl have a M320 grenade launcher!?"

"Wait what?" Epps peered in seeing the weapon as well. "Holy shit! That is a M320!"

"_I'm getting the feeling that's bad."_ Ratchet guessed.

"Yeah, that's bad." Will flabbergasted. "Weapons like that are illegal, especially in the hands of an amateur."

"_I really shouldn't be surprise." _Ratchet sign. _"This Ironhide's sparkling we're talking about."_

"Ah, hell." Epps muttered. "Trigger-happy must run in the family."

Ratchet was thinking, since the girl had a weapon she would most likely use it, but knowing Megatron would not take lightly being shot at. Praying that the youngling wouldn't do something stupid. He already was worried that she's in the hands of the most dangerous being in the face of the Earth, but since he had a cube of Energon as well no thought going to use it to awake Echo's hidden potential. Great amount of Energon like that is too perilous for a power like that.

"Q-quit it."

Megatron look down at his palm ceasing his petting at the frighten girl. He look at her emotionlessly seeing she was trembling a little, then she was doing earlier. Her hands were clenched resting on his metal hand while her knees rested she look like she was trying to compose herself.

"What did you say?" He said, curiously.

"I-I." Echo's small voice whispered. "I said quit it."

She look up at him her neon eyes stared at him blankly focused at his bloody red. Megatron look at her closely she was still terrified, but impress that she was trying to act brave. And for that he let out a chuckle. "My, trying to be spirited aren't we?" He laughed down at her.

A whimper escape from her she was trembling a lot her chop bangs covered her eyes so they don't show the fear luminescing from her. "I-If it means I don't have to look at your u-ugly face then I a-am." She raised her frighten voice higher.

He stop his laughter looking at the girl. "What did you say?" He growled, his angered fueled.

"I-I S-Said." She stuttered. "YOU'RE UGLY!"

No body made a noise Megatron's henchmen gapped shock what the girl said. Optimus optics widen as well, Ironhide was speechless, but mentally laughing hearing his sparkling just called the leader of the Decepticons ugly.

_That's my girl. _He thought.

**(Echo's POV)**

_WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT! _

I look at the scary robot mustering all the courage I have to glare at him, but to be honest I never glared at anyone before, besides when I'm annoyed and that's when usually when Max, Jack, Hemi and her brothers are making fun of my shortness. But, back to my predicament that I just accidently insulted a scary dude do to my fear.

I sometimes say things I shouldn't say when I'm panicking. And right now I'm scared shitless.

It's not my fault! When he arrived he grabbed me nearly squeezing the living day lights out of me. No, I'm serious he almost mush me into a bloody pulp. Eww, I mentally shuddered at the thought of being bloody mush.

"You little cretin!" He shouted, his eyes glowing very brightly.

I'm screwed.

Out of sheer panic I aimed my launcher right at his open mouth and pulled the trigger it was the last grenade it had, so this was basically my last shot. In a matter of second's bright pink paint exploded right in his mouth.

BULLSEYE! Again mental fist pump.

"RAH!" He roared then I heard him starting to choke, but the problem he stumbled back causing me and that weird blue cube to fall off his hand.

"ECHO!"

I heard someone yelled my name, but when I landed on the ground feet first crumbling on my knees that cube filled with that strange glowing liquid came right down at me. Staring wide eye with my mouth gaping, but no sound came out when I was suddenly engulf in blue liquid.

Everything went black.

**(Third Person's POV)**

When they all saw the small teenager fire at Megatron the first thing Ironhide did was scream his daughter's name and raise his cannons, but was too late to fire when the Energon cube filled on top off her. The Autobots and soldiers gasp seeing the cube smash right on top of her. When the glass erupted all they saw was the blue liquid running deep in the ground all that's left was a blue crumbled figured.

Suddenly the blue covered figured sprung up. A massive energy waved exploded right out of her sending a massive air waved around them causing some of the human soldiers to fall on their back and the Autobots as well. Lighting crashes erupted out of the girl she was completely covered in the blue liquid, she was gasping like someone was chocking her and flaying around trying to stand, but every time she moved strange, but powerful blue lighting shot out of her. Her eyes were glowing the same blue the Autobots have, but seen to intensify when kept moving around.

"Everyone fall back!" Optimus ordered, backing away from the girl.

Ironhide got up from the ground seeing his daughter chocking and flaying around. He wanted to help, but he was sent flying when a lightning bolt nearly fit him. The bolt scorched the ground leaving a cratered no bigger than five feet.

"Megatron you fool!" Ironhide roared, seeing the Decepticon leader getting up also backing away from the girl.

"Such power." He whispered in awed, covering his optics seeing the lighting around her shot up. "No thought that's she's the Allspark."

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave screamed from the commotion. "We must fallback her energy is too much she can destroy us all!"

"Yes." He nodded calmly, not taking his eyes off the girl. "Our work here is done." A cynical smile printed on his face when he turn to his two henchmen, than he turn to Optimus.

"I'll leave the rest to you brother." He laughed. "Hopefully, she'll destroy you when you try to calm her down." He jump in the sky transforming into his alt-mode, thus flying off along with Starscream, Shockwave, and Laserbeak.

**:: PRIME! :: -Ratchet **yelled in the com link, still in his bi-pedal mode. **:: Get away from her she's radiating to much energy! :: **Ratchet's scanners were going off the charts, if they didn't do something quick the girl would most likely implode herself and could destroy anything in the implosion's reach.

A lightning bolt shoot through one of the soldier's jeeps, luckily no one was in it, but exploded like a dozen bombs were inside it. Soldier's duck or flew away from the explosion the lambo twins drove off getting away from the flying debris.

**:: FRAG! :: -Sunny :: I just fix my paint! ::**

**:: Move it or lose it Sunny! :: -Sides **yelled, speeding away from a flaming car door.

**:: Ratchet is their anyway to stop her! :: -Elita-1 **

**:: I could hook my cables to her. :: -Ratchet :: But, I have to hook the ends from some kind of conductor to stabilize her. ::**

Lennox was ordering everyone to fallback hearing that the Autobots need some kind of conductor to stop the girl's crazy energy light show. He look around, but they were in a secluded area nothing, but trees.

But, wait…

Lennox raise towards the abandon warehouse hoping to find something in there. "Lennox!" Ironhide yelled, across from him. "What are you doing!?"

No time to yell back he race towards the mechanic warehouse with no problem. He look everywhere to see anything, but there was nothing outside that could help, so he went inside to see something else. Sliding his feet to a stop he kept turning his head to the covered sheets to find anything, until he saw a rather large sheet covering something huge in the back right corner. He ran quickly his breathing accelerating and lungs pinching in the air he could muster hurting his chest taking the large white cloth in both his hands he pulled to see the warehouse generator.

"Yes!" He cheered, pulling out his communicator. "Ratchet I found a generator inside the warehouse, could that help?"

"_Yes, it could help!" _He yelled back. _"I'll contact Optimus be ready to connect the cables to the power antennas."_

Lennox radioed Epps telling him what he found and telling what he needs to do. Now the Sergeant is yelling soldiers to head inside the warehouse ready for the cables.

Ratchet transform the combining of metals can't be heard from Echo's crackling lighting. "Jolt!" He ordered the blue Chevrolet Volt. "Use your whips to hold Echo down."

"Understood." He transform, his whips pop out of his hands send them snapping right at the girl. The whips circled around Echo's body holding her arms down hugging her tightly causing her to fall on her back, but made her squirm.

Jolt hold his whips, but could feel the energy off the Allspark vibrating through him it was a tingling yet had a pinching feeling as well. Ratchet subspace open up his cable hooks he attached the hooks to the end of Jolt's whips, then he detached the end of the cables from his subspace handing it to Epps, who pass it down from another solider, then the other a line of soldiers inside the warehouse passing it down.

Not long it reach Lennox he hooked the cables at the generators antennas he hooked them on, but less than a second the warehouse was up and running with power. Loud noises do to the mechanisms rusting frames screeched around, the lights from the ceiling glowed so bright that each of them exploded, and it seemed what electronic device anyone was carrying seemed to be going on a fritz until they sparks shoot out.

The warehouse began to rumbled the support frame of the warehouse was about to collapse on itself any minute now. "Move!" Lennox ordered. Everyone race out moving away from the falling pieces of the warehouse, once everyone was out a large boom erupted sending everyone to fall on the ground "duck and cover" style. The warehouse was now in flames, pieces of whatever was inside it flew up with the smoke.

"Holy shit!" Epps gasps, seeing the warehouse now engulfed in flames.

Ratchet let out a long sign. There was time when there was too much excitement for his age could handle. He look to see Echo falling down on the ground unconscious she wasn't radiating any more power, she's now stable.

All the Autobots in bi-pedal form slowly started walking towards the out-cold girl. Jolt unwrap his whips around her tiny body letting her arms settled down on a crater that's about five feet long and three feet down. Her head turn to the left letting her white hair cascade on her hiding her face a bit, her clothes were soaked with Energon and a bit torn, she had a couple of cuts and bruise around her with a strange belt wrapped around her hips, and her tiny mouth was slightly parted allowing her shallow breaths to come. Ironhide quickly move everyone out of the way seeing the girl not moving a limb.

"Is she…" Drift began, stepping carefully peering inside the crater.

"No." Ratchet answered, running a scan on her. "Her body shut her down she's now letting the Energon run in her systems."

Ironhide bend down on one knee slowly reaching towards her carefully he wrap his large servo around her tiny body. She felt so small and tiny like the day she was brought into this world. She laid on his palm her head turned away from him her body was covered in the blue liquid equivalent to their life force along with cuts and bruises if he wasn't so happy to see his sparkling for some time, who would find the fragger who hurt his beloved daughter.

"So." Sideswipe began. "That's the Allspark reincarnation?"

"A tiny human." Sunstreaker grumbled. "All that slag for nothing."

Ironhide jerk his helm glaring the golden Lambo sending a punch right on his face. It would be a lie if someone would say "didn't see that one coming".

"Mind who you're talking in front of." Ironhide growled.

Sunstreaker stumbled, but whipped the Energon that leak from his lip plate.

"Ironhide enough." Optimus ordered. "We must take Echo back to base."

Ratchet transform back to his Rescue Hummer opening his emergency doors. The driver's door opened out appeared a man who was no bigger than 5'9ft. in his mid-thirties with oak brown hair with a couple of silver hair showing and the most stunning pale blue eyes you have ever seen, wearing a white doctor coat that reach to his ankles, underneath was a lime green button up shirt, dark gray slacks, thin wired-framed spectacles perched his small pointed nose, and brown dress shoes.

This was Ratchet's holoform.

"Alright, hand her over." Ratchet stretch his arms out.

Ironhide placed his hand down letting Ratchet hold her. Carefully, the medic place his hand under her knees and the other on her back, her head slightly turn to him so her forehead rested on his chest. Ratchet raise a brow moving her a bit.

"Something wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asks, seeing his medic move the out-cold girl.

"Hardly, she doesn't weight at all." He look down at her. "It's like lifting a piece of paper."

Ratchet titled his head a bit seeing something around her neck, it was the necklace that had that silver and black metal face. A smile appeared on his face, when he shook his head at the necklace.

Will and Epps came walking by wanting to see the girl, Will had the M320 Echo was using and while Epps carried her backpack and guitar case. Epps step in first looking at the pale girl. "So this is her." He asks, looking at her face. "Huh, she looks like a little kid it's kind of cute."

"That doesn't sound weird at all." Will said, sarcastically. He peered at her laying his eyes on the necklace she was wearing. "Hey, isn't that your symbol?" He pointed to her chest. They look to see the necklace with the robot face. "Yeah, that's ours alright." Hound puffed out smoke.

Ratchet turn to the open emergency doors settling her down on the medical bed. "I'll run some test on her back at base." He closed the doors. "You might want to go get Melody Ironhide."

A look of realization hit his face plates he ran his servo over his face and shook his helm. "Aw, slag she's not going to be happy about this." He mutter.

"Tel' us somethin' we don't kno'" Jazz crossed his arms. "I' still 'member the time che' kick mah aft."

A chuckle rumbled throw the weapon specialist. "To be fair you had that one coming." He smirked at the saboteur.

"Wait, you got your aft handed to you by a human femme?!" Sides sounded astonished, while Sunstreaker laughed out loud.

Jazz grumbled at him. "I don' want to talk abou' it."

Few of the Autobots chuckled at him. "Alright, we must head back to base." Optimus ordered. "Ironhide, find Melody Hollins she must know about this."

Everyone transform and drove off with the soldiers trailing behind them on jeep. Ironhide took a different detour leading to the cities hospital. He race towards quickly to the interstate hurrying as possible.

**(Melody's POV)**

It was about 8:45 pm, when I got out of my shift. I was packing my things inside my oversize black purse. Organizing the files of many of my patients, my glasses settled nicely on my nose letting me read whoever's information is being stacking neatly on the shelf I walk outside my office turning off the lights and close the door, while locking it.

Walking down the hospital hallway passing the cream walls, while my shoes hitting the white tile floor. Taking off my glasses placing them inside my chest pocket running my hand over my bright red hair. At times being a doctor was tough, but I thrill for the challenge.

"Have a nice day Mel." A tan woman with blonde hair smiled at me.

"Thanks, bye Emma." I waved at the hospital's interne.

The automatic doors swoosh open letting me see the slightly dark sky, it still had some orange in it almost ready for night time. I made it towards my red Chevy pickup truck, strange isn't it most mothers would drive a minivan or maybe a Toyota, but I'm fond in the heavy power.

Swing my purse forward I ran my hand inside trying to find my bloody keys. I found them, but drop them when I was blinded by extremely bright headlights covering my eyes with my sleeved arm.

"Hey!" I yelled closing my eyes tightly.

I couldn't see anything, but just the outline of some kind of truck. "That's a good way to blind someone." I yelled back. "But, could you be so kind to turn that off before I seriously damage your hunk of junk!" At this point I was getting annoyed for whoever was blinding me.

"You haven't change at all have you Melody?"

The lights from whatever vehicle turn off I blink a few times trying to get my vision right. Until, I saw the complete outline of a 2007 GMC Topkick 4x4 and that's when I just froze.

A man who seen to know his way around the gym came out of the truck he was no older than his forties and standing about a solid six feet with short inky black hair and sharp pale blue eyes a daggered scar mark his right eye, his face seen to be harden from whatever despicable things he had seen in his young life. He wore a black jacket over a black muscle shirt with camouflage pants and black combat boots, and he seen to be growing a five' O clock shadow.

I stood completely frozen my heart lurching towards him. "Ironhide." I whispered, saying it like it was some forbidden word.

He slowly took a few step towards me until he was just two inches away. I couldn't help, but damn those bloody two inches all this man was look down and stare at me and I could only stare at him.

He let out a chuckle causing me to gulp when I felt the vibration, my hands felt so clammy. "Still the same as ever." He shook his head at me with a smirk printed on his damn face.

The next thing I know his lips were on my.

That spark ignite in me in no time flat. I wrap my arms around his neck using my tippy-toes to reach up as possible and he didn't waste time wrapping his strong arms around my waist lifting me off the ground. Tears ran down my eyes leaving a trail on my cheeks feeling the warm and loving feeling coursing down my veins.

He was back, my love was back.

He let me go so I can breathe I was panting like I just ran a marathon, but I was too happy to care right now.

"Y-your back." I cried on his shoulder.

He only ran his hand down my hair not saying a word. I clung on to him too scared to let go it's been 15 fucking years since I last saw this man and I'm not going to wait any longer.

Wait…

Dread pour down my happy feeling like rain I let go missing the warmth comfort from him. I look at him eyes wide with fear hoping I'm wrong what I'm about to say. "D-did they found her?" I asks, dreadfully.

He nodded. "They have." He sign.

My hand cup my mouth the tears running down even faster. No…this couldn't be we were hiding so well how did they…

"Melody." Ironhide hold my shoulders. "They found Echo, but she's back at base Ratchet is taking her there as we speak."

Hearing their medic's name somewhat calm me down. Taking a few breaths so I can stop my beating heart. "She's with Ratchet?" I breathed. "What happen?"

"The Con's found her when she came out of her studies." He said, crossing his arms.

"Her studies…Oh, you mean Art school." Realization hit me, I look at the sky. "Echo was supposed to meet our neighbors at 4." I look down trying to progress this. "Was…was he there?"

He nodded again. I paled my heart was racing again not from love, but with shear panic for my only daughter. "Did he do anything to her!?" I clutched his biceps staring at him with wide eyes.

"He didn't hurt her." He said rubbing my arms to calm me down. "But, he did use a whole cube of Energon to awaken the Allspark."

"A whole cube!" I yelp in shear panic. "I thought you have to use a little of it so the Allspark won't spazz out!" I was already in a panic, since day one I know who and what Echo was from the day she came to our world, my baby…please let my baby be alright.

"Melody." Ironhide hold me again trying to calm me down. Even I haven't seen him for years our bond was always there, even when he had to shut it off for my sake, but there was times I could feel what he was feeling mostly it was love and distraught.

"Echo is fine." He hold my shoulders so I can look at him, but it was hard since my tears keep getting in the way. "We have to leave and see how our sparkling is."

Wiping my eyes I nodded, quickly grabbing my keys off the ground and turn to my truck. "Wait, you're not riding me?" He question with a raise brow.

"I'll ride you later Hide." I open the door. "But, I'm not leaving my truck I got this in a good price."

"Oohh." He smirk in a dirty way crossing his arms. "So you'll ride me later, huh?"

I gave him a questionable look, until I figure out what he just said I chocked pretty sure my face was completely red. "I-IROHIDE!' I yelled, completely embarrassed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "You're the one who said it." He continued to laugh. I shot a glare at him it's impossible not to say something car related without it sounding so, so dirty.

"Just get inside of you." I pointed to the Topkick my cheeks still red. He gaped his eyes wide until he laughed again like it there was no tomorrow. My face reheated again figured out what I just said. "You're impossible!" I shouted, quickly getting inside the truck slamming the door hard. The man was just so…so, UGH!

Hide just shook his head and got in his truck and drove off. Turing my Pickup on, I put it in drive and follow him. Things were going to be much harder than it was already was, but as a mother I have to do whatever it takes to protect my family, even if your husband is a alien and your daughter is half with a hidden power inside her created by a God.

* * *

**DONE! **

**Thanks for putting up with me and hope you like this. **

**Oh, and PegasusDevice I now know what you mean how Hemi looks like with that Miko girl. I saw the TFP thing on YouTube, UGH! But, I work so hard to make Hemi up, please don't make me change her! **

**But, I have been watching a few episodes and I'm completely addicted to it. Even got a few ideas. **

**Review/ Fav/ Follow**

**Bye**

**Sf4l **


	5. AN:

A/N: To all my loyal followers

Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but an Authors Note. I'm here to tell you that I finish High School and be heading to college. It's awesome and kind of scary, so anyway I won't update anything for a while you guy's already know I update Echo Sparks so that's my last update. But, the good news is I'm going to get a laptop!

And college has few Wi-Fi so I guess you can say that I'll be updating soon if I have the time. Now that's out of the way I'm now going to focus on getting my driver's license. Thanks for understanding so you guys in a couple of months or so.

LOVE YA'LL

Sonicfan4life


	6. Chapter 5: The Autobots

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I have a job now so my schedula is pretty wacky. But on the plus note the story has been updated so onward!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The Autobots**

**(Third POV)**

As fast their tires can let them the Autobots drove quickly heading towards the base, Ratchet in the milddel, while all the other bots surrodden him protecting the only thing that would help ends this war. For years the bots have fought for their rights of what they belevie in fighting with and against family and friends to the very death driving them insane wondering if thier lives and the cause of this was worth it?

Ratchet be an amazing multitasker was curently checking one the last sparkling he ever deliever the snow and silver girl was still unconsiouse he was wipping away the Energon that clung on to her, his scans reading that it now has fully entered her system.

_Damn, that Megatron. _The medic growled.

Of course the one who cause their home to be nothing more then a dead rock had to use a WHOLE cube of their fuel to awaken the new Allspark hidden's potentail. The fustrated medic rubbed the bridge of his eyes, now wasn't the time to dwell he had to make sure the our young heroine has no dangerouse side effects that could harm her from the energon. Double checking his scan's everything seem's to be fine no effect what so ever thank Primus for that, but looking closely to the young silver highlighted girl that were her heart was no ordinary heart in fact a spark looking on Rachet's scanners a bright green glow was luminousing in the middle of her chest going on and off.

He ponder for a moment looking it over, could it be that she has finally except it?

_**Honk! Honk! **_

Starlting from his ponder Rachet saw from his rearview mirror's that Ionhide has catch up with them no dought carrying Melody. A smirk crawled his holoforms face he wasn't gonna lie he really missed Melody not only she was studying to become a medic when they first met them, that and he never thought he see the day that Ironhide would finally have found a sparkmate even though she was human, but she had the heart and loyalty of a Autobot.

And the ferocity of a scraplet.

_**Buzz! Buzz!**_

**:: Ratchet, we got an incoming call from Ironhide :: - Optimus**

The medic snorted dessolving his holoform allowing the techno girl to sleep, knowing damn well who is trying to call them.

**:: Alright, let her in :: - Ratchet :: If we keep her waiting she'll have our helms ::**

Prime hummed knowing his long time friend was right Melody was one femme that shouldn't mess with, and Jazz was best evidence.

**:: Ironhide your com has now been link you can let- :: **Rachet began, but was intrupted by a loud and angry femine voice.

**:: WHERE'S MY BABY! :: **Melody shouted on the com, which everyone was on.

**:: Gah! ::**

**:: Whoa! ::**

**:: Ow! ::**

Yelp's and swears were heard from bot's not inexcpeting the angry shout causing some painful throbbing from the processer's and some to lose a bit control on the road. Leave to Ironhide's sparkemate to give them one Pit of a helmache.

**:: Nice to see you too Melody :: - Rachet said, sarcastically.**

**:: Yeah, yeah, it's great seeing you all :: - Melody :: Now, I'll ask agian...WHERE'S MY BABY! ::**

And another chorus of yelps sounded off.

**:: Frag it femme! :: - Sunny growled on his com. :: Your spakling is fine, Megatron just splash a whole cube on here she's recharing now ::**

**:: I'm well aware of that dumaft :: **A red Chevy Pickup was speeding towards them. Anybody with half a procceser can tell that was Ironhide's sparkmate, although they never expected her to be so loud.

**:: And my name is Melody not femme :: **The red headed doctor growled, not really in the mood to fight.

**:: And I'm Sunstreaker :: **The golden Lamborghini growled, equally annoyed. **:: If you can do us all a favor to stop screeching all of us are online you know and we would like not to have our audio fins blasted by a angry banchee ::**

**:: Uh...Sunny :: **Jazz said, a little frighten do to the fact Melody was the recarnation of Unicorn himself when she gets angry. **::** **Maybe yo' shouldn't - ::**

**:: It's fine Jazz :: **Melody interupted the silver Porsche with a surprisingly calm voice.

This was going to get ugly, was the first thing Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus thought knowing full well that Melody was not to be toyed with, since years spending time with the human medic she was as dangerous as Megatron. Although, Ironhide was to busy menatly cheering for his red-headed sparkmate to give the vainfull bot a taste of his own medicine.

**:: If he was half this stupid then I'm suprise the con's haven't wasted his ugly aft already :: **Melody chipped, smugly.

Nobody dare made a sound even Mudflad and Skids were silent do to the fact human, which eveybody knows Sunny who is not very fond of them, insulted his looks. His looks were everything to him, besides kicking Con's and his brother, which he would never amened it, took pride of his goog looks and now it has been insuted by a human, a human femme, a human femme that was Ironhide sparkmate, who was busy laughing through the com-links congradulating her for knocking him down a peg.

This means war.

**:: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! :: **Sunstreaker yelled in pure angrer, again causing yelps and shouts of protest from the bots and soliders who were listing, but are now trying to sooth their aching audio fins and ears. **:: WHO THE PIT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! ::**

**:: Sunny! :: **His less vanifull brother shouted over his trying to calm him down so nobody had to lose their hearing. **:: Could you please use your inside voice ! :: **He pleaded, along with everybody else.

Melody snorted, not really infected by the Lamborghini's temper tantrun. Please, she rolled her eyes nothing can compare her daughter's psycotic ways of having fun. At times like this she's glad to give birth to a human hybird alein.

**:: NOT ON YOUR LIFE! :: **He growled, not going to give up on this fight much to everyone's displeasure. **:: WHEN WE'RE DONE DRIVING I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY FOR INSULTING MY - :: **And that was all he said when Rachet decide to cut him off on the com links already fed up with his constead bitching, or in thier language glitching.

Lennox sign in relief already rubbing his aching tembles. _"Thank you Ratchet." _He saidover the radio's.

**:: Anytime :: **Rachet chuckled, sometimes it was good to be the medic.

_"Anyway, I'm sure your wondering what's going on with your daughter Ms. Hollins." _Lennox said, going into perfishonal mode. _"But rest asured she is fine."_

**:: Gee, thanks it's not like I was screaming about the well being of my only daughter :: **She said, sarcastically. **:: Oh, wait...I DID! :: **She yelled, completely annoyed nobody paid attention to her question.

_"Gah!" _This time Epps yelped_. "Okay, can we please stop with the yelling I don't think our ears can take it anyore." _

A chorus of agreedments sounded off. Optimus chuckled at times things like these were just to funny not to laugh. **:: I believe we can explame later :: - Optimus :: Right now we are approching Hoover dame ::**

At he was right a large concrete bridge began to show with several lights shining on the dark starry sky, a large barbed wire fence with several guards protecting it with gun's.

The human medic snorted. **:: Typical, always right, huh Optimus **:: She chipped playfully. Her answer was an amuse chuckle. As the wire gate open our robotic warriors and firey medic drove in when another automatic doormade out of concrete open leting in the vedicals.

Inside were soliders and scentist going on and about fileing in on missions, finding con's, and most importantly hiding the Autobot's from anybody knowing for sure the world isn't ready to know aliens do exsities. As everyone got out the Autobots transform out of thier alt-mode and now to their bipedal mood.

"Alright, were is she?" Sunny growled, engine humming. "Where is that lieing glit-" The lambo didn't finish when a cannon was humming at his face.

"Dare you to finish that scentces." The weapon specialist, growled. He really didn't like the Lambo he was cocky, rude, vainfull, and more specifally a royal afthole. But, if he say's one insult on his mate prepare for a world of pain.

"Now, now, Ironhide." A femeine voice called out. "I can fight my own battles."

The red Chevy pickup door open reavling the beautiful medic with red hair that waved nicely on her shoulders, green eyes that didn't hold back stare threactly at the yellow Lambo walk towards to them wearing a black bussiness top and white Tulip skirt that hug her nicley form body her black high heel shoes clicking with every step she take. "Now." Placing her hands on her looking up with a smirk. "What was it your going to call me."

Sunstreaker could only gap along with the Mech Autobot's they really didn't expecte her to be this damn good looking even some of the soliders stop working and can olny stare at her with slack jaw expression's, much to Ironhides anoyance.

Yeah, yeah, he has a beautiful mate now back off!

"YOUR IRONHIDE'S MATE!?" Sideswipe yelling out everyone's thought.

"Yo' got ta be shitting us!" Skid's gaped. No way Ironhide could snatch this lady, this have to be prank he was sure of it.

"Yeah, I'm with the green idoit on this one." Hound raised a hand, not trully believing this was his mate.

"Hey!" Said weapon specialist shouted, insulted. What was so hard to believe that a pretty human was his mate.

"No offence Hide." Lennox said, getting out of his shock. "Your not exactly what I call smooth." Since, he currently being his gaurdine has now fully know the trigger happy bot and one thing was for sure smooth did not descibe our specialist.

This got a fumming bot and a few chuckles from the bot's and Melody. "Trust me your not far from hiting that stament." She walk towards the Lieutenant. "I believe interdouchence are in order." She held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Hollins or Melody, which ever you want to use." Shrugging casually, not carring what the call her.

"More like Dr. Glitch if you ask me." Sunny growled under his breath.

Some off the bots stiffen knowing full well this was going to become more ugly be the nano-klik. But, to their amazment the human medic just laugh like it was a really funny joke, this cause Jazz to hide behine Prime. "Alright I'll give that one." She smiled at him. "Something so painfully ugly atucally has a processer could think of something that good, but." She smirked. "No matter how much brains you have you will always be an ugly aft fragger."

It just got uglier.

The Lambo engine's roared out the fumming mech came over, but was soon hold back by his brother. "Let me at her!" He roared, trying to get his brother off of him. "I'll show her!"

Everyone could only stare with wide optics, although they were impress with Melody's comeback she really didn't hold back. She was going to get along with them just fine. "Now." She turn to them. "What's all your name's?"

Ignoring the angry shout from the enrage Lambo they decide to be nice and tnrodouce themselfs. Lennox went first.

"I'm Lieutenant Willam Lennox Ms. Hollins." Shaking her hand.

"And I'm Sergent Robert Epps, doc." Epps gave her a friendly hand shake and smile.

"Nice to meet you two." She smiled. "At least I know somebody is taking good care of my bots." She joked, now turning to the new Autobot's she was hoping to meet. "Now can I get all of yours, please?"

The bots all line up getting ready to introduce themselves. "I am Prowl, the Autobot's Second-in-command." The Datsun 280Z GI Police car said in a profesional voice.

"I'm Jolt, the technition of the Autobots." The blue Cheverlot Volt, nodded his head.

"We are the Wreakers" The scottish Roadbuster, who was a green Dale Earhardt Jr. #88 NASCAR Racer. Along with his partners Leadfoot, a red Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR Sprint CupSeries Cheverlot Impala #44 Target stock car, and Topspin a blue NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Hendrick Motorsports Cheverlot Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car. "Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin, we build stuff and break stuff." He said simply.

"The names Hound." The Oshkosh tatical defense vehicle, puff out a cloud of smoke. "The Autobots technical specialist."

"Crosshair." The green Cheverlot Corvette Stringray C7 Forum said, guffly. "Parschuite specialist."

"I am Drift Hollins-san." The blue Bugatti Veyron Samurai bowed down. "Communication Officer."

"We are the Arcee triplets." A pink, blue, and purple MV Agusta, Firebolt XB12R, and Suzuki B-King Kakaknya Inazuma motorcycles rolled forward with thier only wheel. "I am Elita-1 and these are my little sisters Chromia and Arcee, feild agents."

"Da' names Skids sweetcheeks." The neon green Chevy Beat winked at her, not notcing the death glare Ironhide was giving him.

"An' I'm Mudflad." The red orange Chevy Trax pointed to himself. "The handsum' twin."

"What!" Skids shouted, disbelieve. "Yo' handsum yo' could'ev ge' a femme with dat ugly aft face of yo's!"

"Loo' who's talkin' dum' aft!" Skids growled.

"Wha' yo' say!?" And thus began another twin wrestling smackdown much to everone's annoyance.

"Are the always like this?" Melody chuckle, looking really amuse.

"You have no idea." Ironhide shook his head.

"Alright, now that just leave you two." The red head look towards the Terror Twins.

"I'm Sideswipe." The red Lamborghini said, still holding his slightly fumed brother. "Warrior and this is my always cherrful twin brother Sunny, also a warrior."

Said mech shrugged his brother off of him, but contiued to glare at the human medic, who was not even slightly infected by his so-called death glare. "Well, it's all nice to meet all of you and I'm hoping we could get along just fine in the futue." She smiled at them, ignoring the snort from the golden Lambo. "Now, I have a very important question to ask you." She began, casually. "Oh, what was it? Oh, yeah...WHERE'S MY BABY!?" She screamed for the third time today.

This cause the bots and sodliers to flinch for the who knows how many times. Ratchet just chuckled turing on his holofrom again he open his Emergeny Hummer door carefully pulling out Echo, that was now on a strecher. "She's here Melody."

The red-head look wide eyes at her daughter, quickly hurring over to check on her only daughter. "How is she." She scanned her over look at the rips and stains on her outfit. "W-what happen?" She look at Ironhide, wanting an explanation on their daughter's inuries. "She had a run-in with Starscream, Schockwave, and Megatron she was already hurt when we got their." Ratchet explain, running another scan on her. "Let's take her to my Med-bay to make sure she's alright."

Melody nodded helping Ratchet pull the strecher towards his Med-Bay. She look down on Echo her white and silver hair formed around her like a halo she was breathing steadliy and it looking closely her wounds were somehow healing. She let out a tired sign, for years she was hoping and dreading the day the Con's found her it was only a matter of time, but these sixteen years of hiding was completely waste. She know she couldn't tell Echo who exactly what she was, but to be honest she was hoping this day _would _come growing up without a father was not something she wanted her daughter to experince she hope she and Ironhide would grow up like a normal famil, minusing he's a alien and her being half a alien who was a recarnation of an all powerful energy. She shook her head this was happing also fast.

"Don't worry."

Snapping out of her gloomy thoughts she look at the Autobot's medic. "I know thinks have gotten complciated, but don't worry we won't let anythink happen to you and Echo."

Touched by his declare she gave him a smile and nod, then contiued foucusing to get her daughter to the Med-bay. Looking at her daughter again she couldn't help, but worry something very important.

Who was Echo going to react to all of this?

* * *

**AND...Done! I'm so sorry it took really long to update this guys I have a new job and It's kind of throw me off balance with my sleep schedula and I'm been experincing Writer's block, but I suck it up and did it I hope you guy's like it next to TMNT.**

**Please review, and again sorry for my long apsence.**

**\- Love**

**Sf4l**


	7. Chapter 7: HITAUS

**Hiatus**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guy's sorry I haven't updated **Echo Sparks**, But I've been having some seriouse writers block with this story and I can't get seen to get into it so I decided to put it on pause and put it on sorry I have to do this, but I really can't get into and if I do update it will be mostly random nonsense pretty sure none of you want to read so **Echo Sparks **will be on pause for now.

So, thanks for you time see yea' later.

\- Sonicfan4life


End file.
